Misconceptions
by squeekness
Summary: Bigotry comes in many forms and people aren’t always who we think they are. Julien and Logan have much to learn. Part six of my Twilight series.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Bigotry comes in many forms and people aren't always who we think they are. Julien and Logan have much to learn. Part six of my Twilight series.

Author's notes: Well, I finally got to see my Wolverine movie and it was pretty good in spite of some reservations I had about how another one of my beloved characters – Deadpool – was going to be treated. I will say that Gambit rocked, and according to some reviews, even stole the show a bit. I am glad I saw it, even just so that I can put that distraction behind me and get back to work on this and other projects I have been putting off at home. I am going to go ahead and begin posting this even though I am not so sure it's as polished as it could be. You'll have to let me know if it sucks, lol.

I should still be updating this book each week as usual along with the art that goes with it, which can be found at my homepage.

----------------------------------------

(One)

After lunch with Remy, Julien dragged his feet, shuffling along as he was escorted back to the interrogation room by Remy and his pair of Siskans. He was still a bit out of sorts from his brief nap and this was the last thing he wanted to do. He didn't want to know what new verbal traps they had ready for him this time around. It was getting really really old.

Logan, Scott and the Professor were waiting for them as they arrived. Kimble and Aiden hung back, dismissed now that they had all reached this destination, but Kimble patted Julien's shoulder in a wordless show of support. Julien was moved on by Remy and then they were gone.

Julien took his seat, sad to see them go. In this strange place Kimble and Aiden had been the only ones with no expectations of him, they demanded nothing. They didn't question him or do anything besides make him feel welcome and accepted just as he was. It should have made him suspicious, there were so few people in his life that he could trust, but they had set him at ease, made him comfortable. Not like these men who shared this room with him now. These fellows he did not like.

Cyclops had turned the camera back on and was speaking his opening remarks for Fury. When he finished with that, he turned back to Julien and slid a large piece of blank newsprint paper in front of him and a box of crayons.

Julien looked up at him with a sneer. Were they going to make him color now like a little kid? What the hell?

Scott was not amused by Julien's face. His voice was hard and annoyed as he requested, "I'd like you to draw us as detailed a map as you can of the Twilight camp where you guys were staying. Please label each building and what it was used for."

Julien complied, dumping out the crayons and choosing his colors. Drawing was far better than answering questions that were only designed to trap and confuse him. This activity wasn't incriminating in any way so far as he could see. There was no reason for him not to do it. It took him some time but when he was finished, the map he'd made was quite detailed and not crudely made. He had some artistic skill, the buildings were in proportion and placed fairly accurately to one another. This updated map was a real tool and far more reliable than the rough one Logan had made from his single trip out alone. Of course, it was painfully noticeable that while he had drawn in the prisoner sheds, he had left out the cemetery. There was no way he didn't know about it and its omission was like an unspoken admission of guilt.

"Thank you, Julien," Cyclops said and moved the map aside. They would go over it later as needed. He then moved on to the next order of business. "I know you aren't that happy to be doing this with us but there are certain facts you just have to face. In order for us to get some sort of leniency for you, you'll have to give us something. This map is great and we do appreciate it, but we need more. You have to give us something we can use to bargain with SHIELD. Do you know who Frost was selling the Honey to or how he was distributing it?"

Julien shook his head. "I never left Twilight once I got there. He didn't tell me about anything that happened back home."

The answer sounded honest enough so Scott changed tack. "Did Frost ever keep records about what he was doing?"

Julien hesitated, taking a deep breath. Did Frost keep records? Oh, yeah. The man was obsessed with documenting everything and there were stacks of files back in the man's cabin. Of course, no one here would be able to read them, they were all encrypted. Frost had never given Julien the code but Julien was far brighter than Frost had taken him for. It had taken little effort for Julien to figure it out. Not that he had ever told Frost that, he had done it to kill time when Frost was away, not because he was concerned about catching his boss doing anything bad. It had gone too far for that.

"I know he kept a journal in his cabin," he answered cautiously. He wasn't about to reveal that he had read some of it. It had both confused and frightened him. It confused him because there was a lot of math in it – money transactions and payments going every which way. It had also frightened him because there had been a list that Julien had tried so hard to ignore, a long list of the unsaved kids that had died in all of Frost's camps. In Julien's poor brainwashed mind, he saw it not as an accounting of murders, but as a list of failures. Getting back to God was so very hard, it seemed, and if so many others hadn't been able to pass this arduous test, how was he going to pass muster himself? It had been so discouraging. He said nothing of this to Scott, of course. These men understood nothing. Let them be happy with Frost's stupid notes on accounting that had meant nothing to him. He said to them, "The book had a lot of stuff in there about money."

"Can you give us the cipher for the code?"

"Yeah," Julien answered and began writing it out the moment Scott slid another piece of paper in front of him.

"Well, that's something," Scott said, pleased, when he had finished. With Simone on hand, it should be little trouble to go back and retrieve it. "Where did he keep this book in his cabin?"

Julien lowered his eyes, a habit that Remy quickly realized was a 'tell' of sorts. It meant he was discussing something he wasn't comfortable with. "He had a lock box that he kept hidden under one of the floor boards .... but you can jimmy the lockbox with a letter opener... if you do it just right." The whole time Julien explained this, his face flushed with assumed guilt. He hadn't been allowed in there, he was admitting to a crime and he was a bit embarrassed by it, squirming just a little.

"And how would you know that?" Logan questioned, his smile sly and hard. Son of a thief indeed.

"He kept the keys to the sheds in there," Julien replied, giving an answer they hadn't expected.

Logan arched an eyebrow. "Kiden's shed?"

"That's right."

"How did you feel about Frost keeping Kiden there?"

Julien lowered his eyes back to the table again. His voice was soft with guilt as he answered, "It was better for her there than in the girls' barracks. The men weren't allowed to touch the girls that were in the sheds."

"You 'ave sumptin' to do wit' Kiden bein' dere instead?" Remy asked, quick on the draw. He was reading all sorts of unlovely things in Julien's shine. He saw guilt and embarrassment at having to discuss sexual matters, but at the same there had also been just a hint of pride in there. As far as Julien was concerned, he had protected her in some way.

Remy was not surprised by Julien's next reply. It was halting and full of virginal embarrassment as he try to justify what had happened. "Frost gave her to me. He said... he said I could have her as long as I never.. you know.. touched her. I brought her food and cleaned her up when I could. I never touched her.. that way. It's a sin. It's a sin for us to be with other people.... like that. Lust is a sin all by itself, but at the same time, we can't be allowed to have kids. We might spread our sin."

"I thought Frost had seen to that himself," Logan challenged through tightly clenched teeth. He was furious. "I know what he did to all of you. He made you guys take the Supramax. I'm surprised a scrawny runt like you survived it."

If Julien could have slumped down any further, he would have. His shine was swirling with all sorts of guilt and embarrassment as he replied, "He never made me take it. I mean, I wanted to because .. because I knew it was the right thing to do. But Frost ... Frost said it was too risky. He liked me and he didn't want me to die. Some of the other kids did...when .. when they took it. He.... I was sterilized another way."

"What other way, fils?" Remy dared to ask, not really wanting to know. There were many options to choose from, including castration. He was forced to swallow a hard rock of horror that had lodged itself in his throat as his mind ran way with itself. It was horrific, the idea of Frost mutilating children so gleefully like this, taking away their reproductive rights like it had meant nothing.

"Vasectomy," Julien replied eventually. He really didn't want to talk about this and was squirming in his seat. "I volunteered. It was for the greater good."

"Then why didn't Frost do that for all the boys?" Logan questioned, noting the color returning to Remy's face as the man visibly relaxed with relief.

"Too expensive, but he said it was worth it in my case."

"Here's an idea," Logan replied to that, his voice full of venom. He was disgusted that Julien would not only go along with Frost's policies but had actually volunteered to have his body butchered. "Why don't you tell us just what made you so special to Frost? Were you really that good at kissing his ass? Or maybe he just liked little boys."

Julien's eyes flashed sharply to his then, his embarrassment washed away by a fierce and sudden anger. "Fuck you! It wasn't like that! Frost liked me because I knew he spoke the truth about us. We're nothing but sin and garbage. We need to suffer for the abominations we are. The suffering cleanses us and makes us holy. There is no other way. We have to serve, it is our place in this world and the only thing God will accept. All else is corruption and filth."

"Do you even know what dat mean?" Remy questioned impatiently, his voice a little sad. What Julien had said sounded rehearsed and memorized, like something taught in a classroom but not fully explained. It was meaningless because the speaker didn't breathe the heart of what was spoken.

Julien's condescending gaze turned to his father. "Sin kills, therefore I am sin," came the simple, terse reply. That at least was spoken honestly enough. "What more is there to know than that?"

"Dere's a difference between killin' fo' self defense and outright killin' for de t'rill of it. What you done back home wasn't no crime. Jerry busted up yo' hand and given enough time, he mighta killed you or yo' mother. What Frost done to dem kids – killin' dem and takin' away deir chance to be parents when dey never ain't done one t'ing to 'im – dat was de real sin. Dere ain't nuthin' dat could ever justify dat. You gotta see dat, fils."

"No, I don't see it," Julien snapped back quickly enough. "The ones that died from the SupraMax were taken home to God. The Lord wanted them back and took them. They passed the test. The other kids that died, died because they were too full of pride to accept what they were or the teaching that would have saved them. They got what they deserved."

Remy turned away, clenching one fist and pounding it hard on the table. The other hand he used to cover his mouth before he said something regrettable in return. It was Julien's shine that had done this. He hadn't been lying, he had believed every word.

"Maybe we should take a break," Charles offered on behalf of the agitated thief. He could see Remy had pretty much reached his end with his troublesome son. "We can continue this tomorrow."

"And the squirt? Where does he go?" Logan wanted to know. He couldn't see Julien staying with Remy, they were oil and water and Remy was already hurting from it. Logan didn't want the kid with the Siskans either. With every word that Julien let slip it was clear that that relationship was going to go south quickly. The boy's aversion to anything sexual and his supposed piety would only end in disaster if he spent too much time with those two. Logan was amazed that Julien hadn't yet discovered that the pair were married. He was much too smart for that to last much longer.

"One more night with Aiden and Kimble should be all right," Charles said, oblivious to the exact nature of Logan's concern, but added quickly when he could already see Logan start to protest, "But tomorrow he will need to be moved to the minimum security housing wing, I think. I'd have him there tonight but it's already getting late. He feels safe with the boys, they can bring him down there tomorrow and show him around."

The Game had been very disruptive to the Complex and had left many kids orphaned. Some of them didn't take it well and had become a bit unruly. They were receiving therapy but in the meantime, a secure place to house them was needed. This section was no jail, the kids could come and go as they pleased during the day, but they had a curfew and their rooms were locked at night. Adult guardians had been assigned to that section, keeping watch. Asher was one of these. Having Julien there was a compromise, it wasn't the same as dumping him into a holding cell, but at the same time, he could be kept an eye on. It wasn't forgotten that some of the other Twilight kids had howled for Julien's blood.

Julien sat as he was, very aware of the tension rising in the room. Remy wouldn't even look at him now, not that he minded. He despised the man, Remy was clearly too full of sin to see the truth when he heard it. He was like those other boys who had failed, so full of pride and self righteousness. Nothing would please Julien more than to have Remy turn from him forever. He wanted to be left alone.

What he didn't understand, however, was why Logan didn't want him with the Siskans. The pair had been nothing but nice to him. He didn't see what the big deal was. For the first time, he began to suspect that his hosts were not exactly what they seemed to be.

"I'll call de boys," Remy offered as an excuse to leave, reaching for his phone. He slipped out into the hall without saying anything else to anyone. He was tired now, it had been a long day, and he was ready to have this over with and done. Perhaps tomorrow would be better.

Logan watched him go, a small frown twisting the corners of his mouth. He glared at Julien, disgusted that the boy had so disappointed his father. "Hope yer happy."

The boy just met his eyes without speaking. About Remy he could have cared less. The sooner these folks accepted the fact of their ever present sin, the better off they would be. It was a hard thing to let go of this terrible pride, but it had to be done.

"Logan," Cyclops commanded, wanting the man to back off. "Get Fury on the phone, see if we can't work something out."

Logan nodded and went the way Remy had, shutting the door behind him.

----------------------------------------

Logan stepped out into the hallway, already reaching for his phone. He could see Remy further away and making his own call, getting the boys to come down. Remy hung up his phone, done now, but kept his back turned to Logan, not wanting any more conversation.

Logan left him alone, he had his own business to attend to. He grabbed his own phone from its clip at his hip, but it was already ringing before he could even open it to dial out. Logan answered, "Yeah?"

"Hey, buddy," came Nick Fury's voice over the line, making Logan smile. "You got a minute?"

"What a coincidence. Just the guy I wanted to talk to."

"Since when do you ever want to talk me? We're not that chummy."

"Funny. You want to go back to Twilight?"

There was a pause on the other end. "You bugging my office now? That's the same reason I was calling you."

"Maybe it's the other way around. I just got some information from one of the kids we brought back with us that might interest you. Frost kept a journal and I know where it is."

"If you're telling me this, then you must want something."

"Yeah, just so happens that I do. We should meet."

"Bring your doorkey and meet me back at the warehouse at oh-six hundred tomorrow. We'll go back to Twilight and have a look around. I'm going to need more than just a walk through like last time, I want to be there at least a couple of days. I've got forensics I need to collect and that town to process. Is that a problem?"

"I think we can manage that just fine," Logan agreed with a smile. This was no real surprise. That whole island was one big crime scene as far as he was concerned and he would do anything that kept Frost and any of his crew locked away for good. "Pack up yer crew. I'll see you then."

Logan hung up and called out to Remy who had wandered further down the hall to the soda machine. "Hey, kid!"

Remy turned, his shoulders high and tight. He was still upset about Julien and hadn't liked Logan's tone. "What you want, patron?"

"Tell yer boys when they get here that we got work tomorrow. We're going back to Twilight first thing in the morning, six o'clock. Fury wants to go over the place."

Remy made a face in exasperation. "Six o'clock? Tell me dat's some kinda joke, homme." He was not a morning person.

Logan growled at him with impatience, "Is this a hardship fer you? I was tryin' to set up some kind of deal with Fury fer yer pup and all but if you've got better things to do then, well...."

Gambit bristled with his own annoyance, but wasn't up to another argument. He raised a hand in impatient dismissal and said, "Non, we'll be ready."

"Make sure Simone's there too. We'll keep him cloaked like before. He'll need protection so I'll look into having Rogue and some of the Gold Team come along too. I won't take a chance on Fury tryin' to take him."

"Bien, we'll be ready."

Remy walked off and Logan let him. It was only a couple of minutes later that Kimble and Aiden arrived, ever obedient. Julien was handed over to them and Logan let it happen, just as tired now as Remy had been. If these guys wanted to take the risk of leaving this child with these unstable Siskans, then so be it.

Logan left the Security wing and made his way home. He hadn't gone far when he heard someone call his name. He turned to see Seth coming towards him, another yellow folder in his hands. "Whatcha got fer me?" Logan asked.

"It's about the medallion you found."

Seth had been busy helping Star out with Henry but once the doctor had stabilized and been successfully moved to better quarters, Seth had been freed up to do this little task that Logan had asked of him. The medallion had a logo on it, a wolflike face with three slash marks artistically cutting across its neck. It was unique enough that Seth had no trouble finding something on it.

Logan smiled with anticipation and took the folder Seth handed him. There wasn't much inside, mostly just some information on a web site. The site was an odd one, it mainly consisted of a single screen shot of a twirling medallion just like the one Logan had found. Under it were the words. "Only the strong will survive. Enter if you dare." When Seth had tried, it had asked for a login and a password.

"I'm in the process of trying to crack that for you now," Seth promised. "...but it may take some time. So many possible combinations. I am also trying to run down the IP address of the site so I can get you an actual street address. Someone has to be hosting this thing."

"Thanks," Logan said, happy that at least they had gotten something so quickly. He hadn't spoken of it much, but he was really concerned for his half brother, Kristalay. Yeah, the guy wasn't the most honorable man, but he was out there somewhere and Logan had an idea that he hadn't gone willingly. There was no way Kristalay could have arranged something like that while he had been here, he had been too restricted.

Seth bowed at him again and walked away. Logan watched him go, his mind working. Supposedly Seth and Kimble were twins, two halves of one whole. Fallen had used the same basic body design for their skins, yet Seth seemed so much younger, or at least smaller in some way. He did possess something Kimble did not – Seth always walked tall and straight, his head held high. He might be easily intimidated by others, but on his own he had an irrepressible self confidence that Kimble had never regained once he'd been ripped out of the original computer system all those years ago. It was a shame, Logan thought, Kimble would be less of a pain in the ass if he was more mature as Seth appeared to be.

Logan made his way home, happy when he smelled what would no doubt be a wonderful supper waiting for him. The kids greeted him at the door, always happy when he was home early. They came at him in an eager rush – his two girls Jessie and Leslie, and finally young Carter toddling towards him, his shy little son drawn out by all the noise. Wolverine never thought he'd be someone who looked forward to being greeted at the door, but he had come to enjoy this like nothing else.

Logan gave them all their rounds of hugs and kisses. He then moved on to the kitchen and gave his wife, Karen, a kiss as she stood at the stove. Her kiss in return was cold and stiff, her eyes angry. She was upset at him and he could take his best guess why. It had to be Skye.

"Somethin' on yer mind, darlin'?" he dared to ask. He would rather have bickered about this after supper, he was hungry now and it smelled great. She had made his favorite – broiled steaks and mashed potatoes. A generous salad was already on the table, ready to be devoured. He had an idea she had made these things on purpose, all the better to further her cause.

She was firm and confident as she got right to it. "If you're planning on eating here tonight, you need to go back to your little jail and unlock the blocks on Skye's cell."

Logan just smiled in irritation, showing her his teeth. She was so fearless, not the least bit afraid to threaten him like this. It wasn't because she expected he would comply, he had eaten many a plate alone at the Bistro after similar words. Karen was well versed in feral etiquette. She knew that the best way to do things with him would be not to hide, being bold and direct was the most conducive to getting what she wanted. Games wouldn't work.

"He made Kyle cry," he offered as an excuse though his voice held no sympathy for the kid, it was just a statement of fact. "That boy doesn't need to hear any more of his noise."

"You just can't cut him off like that. Siskans do not tolerate being separated well and he is alone enough as it is. It won't help his rehabilitation."

Wolverine just snorted in disbelief. "What rehabilitation? He's a freak that needs to be destroyed. He's only got pain on his mind, nothing more."

"He is sentient and alive last I checked. We don't have the death penalty here."

"Then where is the justice for Jennah? For Kyle?" Jennah was a woman from the Complex that Skye had murdered before they had even learned of his existence. It wasn't just that he had killed her, he had also carved her up and fed her to his lions, Kristalay and Famayalin. It was horrific and made Logan's blood boil whenever he had thought of it.

"And for those you've killed when you went red?" came Karen's quick reply. She had been preparing for this whole argument while he had been gone he could see. What fun. "You weren't in your right mind then either."

"That's not the same thing."

"Oh, yes it is. I love you, so help me, I do. But if there is one thing you've neglected to learn in your long life it's that you shouldn't be so hasty to judge the failings of others. You are so quick to judge and condemn. What if that was one of your children in that cell? Who speaks for Skye who is nothing more than a broken child?"

He raised his hands at her in exasperation. Just like a woman to see things from this point of view. "Okay, so I feel bad for the creep as a child, but as an adult (snort!), he's right where he needs to be. He's a machine, darlin', no matter what ya may think. One that is broken down to the point where it just needs to be junked before it goes and hurts someone else. I'm sorry that Quishnalay abused his little toys, but it don't excuse what Skye has done."

Karen's eyes went wide with surprise. "So you honestly think that Aiden, Kimble, and even Seth are just machines? That none of them are actual people?"

He just grinned at her without an ounce of humor, his eyes hard. "That hasn't been much of secret, babe."

"Kimble and Aiden are married! Fake people don't marry!"

Logan just snorted, an ugly derisive sound. He had long considered that union to be something of a joke. He had let it slide without comment all this time because it had seemed to keep Kimble in line a bit better than he had been before, but there was no way that Wolverine would ever consider them a couple in the real sense. The only real good thing to come out of it was the neither Siskan had been seen in the clubs since, cruising for clients. They stuck to themselves. But that didn't mean their marriage was really a marriage. As it was Asher had performed the ceremony and he wasn't even a real priest. A fake preacher marrying a fake couple, that was what Logan saw and it would take a lot to change his mind on that. It was all just a facade to make the Siskans seem more real than they actually were.

Karen's face hardened at his noise and he could see that he'd just lost her, that a door had just slammed shut in her mind. "Well," she said, her voice so very cold. "I find it very ironic that you would criticize Jason Frost for treating mutants like non-people because they are different when here you are doing the same thing."

"It ain't the same thing," Wolverine insisted, his voice sharp and defensive. "Mutants are human, flesh and blood. Siskans have hardware and gel and moving parts. They have mechanical break downs. They are still machines no matter how real they might seem to you."

"Machines break down. People get sick all the time. What's the difference?"

He gave a soft noise of impatience, frustrated that she couldn't see this, that none of the others seemed to. "I don't call a mechanic or the friggin' Geek Squad when one of the kids gets a cold, darlin'. That's the difference and that's the end of it."

She was looking at him icily now, not the least bit persuaded by his argument. "I'm very sorry to hear you say that, James. By anyone's reasoning, that still makes you a bigot. If you can't see that then you need to leave. Now. We can continue this conversation another time when you're more reasonable."

He glared at her, angry at being dismissed so casually, but at the same time feeling a hard hot burn of pain in his chest. He knew this was not a permanent thing she was doing to him, they had done this so many times before. She was just booting him out before this got too ugly in front of the children. That didn't mean it didn't hurt.

This was why he had waited so long to marry. He knew that sooner or later he just rubbed everyone the wrong way. Unlike him, Karen was so quick to forgive. Maybe that was why he had been so attracted to her, because she was so unlike him in a great many ways.

His voice was hoarse as he replied. "I'll go if that's what ya want, but think about this. Lots of kids have come here all screwed up, you don't see them choppin' up folks into bits and servin' them up for dinner. Skye'll do it again, too, if ya gave him half a chance."

She didn't back down, but her eyes were shiny now. "So because Skye has some issues, you'd condemn them all?"

"You don't wanna know how many people yer precious Aiden's killed, darlin'. He even admitted once that he liked it. It's all down on paper and everything any time you want to read it yerself." His reply had been a little smug, he couldn't help it. He could do this all day with her, drag out every little thing those freaks had done wrong. He would do it too, if that was what it was going to take for her to back down. He wasn't going to budge on this.

Karen turned away at that, finally defeated. It was easy for her to forget that about Aiden, he had been little trouble since he'd been here. A scuffle here and there when Kimble had crashed before the Game, but since then, not a peep. She had forgotten about the diary that The Dreamer had written for Kimble, one that Logan had intercepted and read. It had been terrible what Aiden had been through in his younger years and the collateral damage that followed. As a Gladiator he had killed and yes, he had enjoyed it to a point. But he wasn't a Gladiator any more.

What Wolverine failed to realize was that even though she had been reminded of these things, it still didn't change her mind about the sentiency of the Siskans. They were real and alive to her, mutants of a different sort that had all been mishandled so badly, so badly. She thought that it was a real shame that Logan was so unwilling to share that same point of view. He just wanted them gone as far as she could tell, and calling them machines instead of people only made that easier in his book.

Logan knew she was upset with him. He brushed a lock of hair back from her face and over her shoulder. He hadn't wanted to hurt her, he just wasn't going to back down, not from this. He hadn't met a Siskan yet that hadn't made him uneasy, not even Seth or Asher. As much as he liked them, he would be willing to sacrifice those innocents to eliminate the greater threat of the others. He'd sleep very well at night after he'd done it, too.

Karen didn't flinch from his touch, she had moved from anger to deep disappointment in him instead. "Aiden functions in the world," she replied after a moment. "He was repaired. If a Siskan as wrecked as him can be salvaged, who's to say Skye cannot?"

"Who said Aiden's been salvaged, darlin'?" he challenged, not unkindly. He was still toying with her hair, loving the way the light reflected from it. He was at least happy that she hadn't told him to leave again. While they fought more than he liked, he had never once enjoyed it. "He's been managed, nuthin' more. Contained. Kimble, too. Fer now."

Her eyes returned to his face, so terribly sad. "Does nothing give you hope?"

"You do," he replied honestly, not just saying it to win her over. "You have a good heart, even if ya do forgive too much, too quickly."

"Will you take back the locks on Skye's cell any time soon?" She was hoping for a compromise at least, now that he'd paid her a compliment. It usually meant the arguing was over.

He smiled at her and kissed her cheek, loving her just as much now as when they had first met. His touch was gentle even as he replied to her, "Not a chance."

Logan didn't even wait for her response. He backed up and out, leaving their apartment before she could throw him out again. He would eat at the Bistro and then crash in the Solarium overnight, the usual routine. In the morning he'd be off to Twilight. He could focus on that and worry about Karen later.

-------------------------------------------

Kimble and Aiden walked down the halls with Julien, heading back to their apartment. Kimble could see that Julien looked a little strained and depressed after his second round of being questioned. He lay a hand on the boy's shoulder and said, "You wanna goes somewheres fun?"

"Sure," the boy replied easily enough, his eyes brightening a bit.

"Disz way zen," Aiden cheered, knowing just the place Kimble had in mind, and took the next left turn down the hallway. They were taking their charge to their second favorite place – the Complex's large gym. Like the Solarium, the gym had more than one floor and access was determined by rank and badges. The levels that these Siskans had access to were more restricted, there would be no worries about any of the other rescued kids giving Julien any trouble there.

Once inside the gymnasium doors, Julien looked around a bit in awe of the magnificent facility. He had never seen such a place, exercise was not something his parents or even Frost had advocated. Frost figured the kids were working hard enough as it was and wasn't about to foot the expense even for his own men.

Aiden was a good host and explained the use of all the various exercise machines and had the boy try out a few. Aiden had been around humans enough to know that Julien's care would have to include more than just a few well rounded meals. He needed to rebuild muscle and regain some strength. He was just too thin and frail. Aiden was confident that given enough time, he could get the kid back into some kind of shape.

Aiden was careful and explained as much as he could, knowing all this was new to the boy. Julien listened carefully, happy more for the fact that Aiden was talking to him, not as a guest or as a child or even as a prisoner, but as a regular person. As a friend. It meant a lot to him and he was happy to do as Aiden suggested.

Kimble was quite patient while Aiden was showing Julien around. He wandered over to the basketball court and was tossing a ball around, content to do this by himself while he waited. By default of their programming, Kimble was just as much of an athlete as Aiden was and was skilled as he dribbled around and successfully made his share of three point shots without even using his teke to make the basket.

Aiden and Julien joined him afterwards and they messed around, just casually playing. Kimble was laughing all the while, and ever the dancer, showed off with some moves that would have made the Globetrotters jealous. Aiden was just as playful, quick and light on his feet, making sure that Julien had plenty of time with the ball himself and not left out. Again Julien was drinking up the simple comfort of these two men. They had made him welcome and had asked him no questions about his troubles. They had accepted him for who he was and didn't threaten him. Even Frost had never actually played with him like this back at the camps, he had no idea that it could be this much fun.

When Julien finally tired they all wandered back home, Aiden explaining where some of the other places were that Julien might be interested in – the library, the various stores, and the restaurants. He was treating Julien with all the courtesy of a honored guest and not as a prisoner, something that boosted Julien's spirits greatly.

Once home, Julien was happy to take yet another luxurious shower. Being here with the Siskans, it was easy to slip into this new life of comfort. There was heat, cleanliness, safety and yes, more food. Already Kimble was in the kitchen, getting ready to whip up something good. He welcomed Julien to stand beside him and without having been asked to, went right into teaching him how to prepare this quick meal. Julien was a bit awkward with the tools, he had never held a knife before or used a skillet, but Kimble was so very patient with him. Julien drank up the attention and something more – if Kimble and Aiden were doing this with him, teaching him how to do things on his own – then perhaps that holding cell might never happen. Why would you teach survival skills to a death row inmate?

This meal was smaller than the heavy lunch they'd had, another one of Kimble's famous stir fries. Julien was happy to be taught how to prepare it and he could have sworn that it tasted even better knowing that he'd had a hand in making it.

After the meal they watched a movie on the couch, another thing Julien hadn't had a chance to do in years. Kimble chose something funny and light and they had a few laughs, adding to the fun.

It had been a long day for Julien and even though he'd had a quick nap, he grew tired early. Kimble and Aiden had work early the next morning anyhow so they all went to bed at the same time.

Once Julien was safely sent off to bed, Kimble went into his own bedroom and stripped down, curling up into the bed and pulling the blankets up over his shoulder without a word. While Aiden had been happy enough to go to bed, it hadn't been sleep that was on his mind. Unfortunately, the colors in Kimble's shine had pretty much put any ideas of fooling around to rest. With a guest in the house, Kimble wasn't going to be eager to play. Kimble had never done well with change, no matter how good the company, he would need some time to adjust.

Aiden took his place beside his lover and let it go. He wasn't sleepy but was content enough to just relax, finding Kimble's soft snoring from beside him its own comfort. The Dreamer loved many things, and sharing a bed with this particular Siskan was high at the top of his list. Having the pilot in his arms and close and warm was heaven enough for him. They could play later. Aiden didn't know when he fell asleep, but found himself jerking awake hours later. Kimble was dreaming and not being very quiet about it.

"Don' goes..."Kimble grumbled, his hands twitching now. He had his back to Aiden, his voice muffled by the pillow. "I'll be goods, I promise...."

Aiden sighed, unhappy with this. This wasn't the first bad dream Kimble had had in his presence, not by far. It was that same old insecurity, his fear of rejection coming out. It was always on Kimble's mind and it came out in the vibrations of melancholy Kimble had been leaking ever since they had come back from Twilight. Kimble, like all the Siskans, was child like and insecure. He never felt fully at ease here in the world, not when it seemed to be at war with him all the time in these clandestine skirmishes -- attacks and ambushes that always seemed to come out of nowhere. He had never intentionally harmed anyone, the Lover, and yet he'd been in holding more than once. He'd felt the condemnation of his keepers, of Logan in particular. He'd been placed on a sex offenders list with freaks and monsters – something horrifying to a creature who took sexual play so very seriously -- and had his daughter taken away before she had perished in the Game. He had every reason to feel insecure, though Aiden was helping with that, helping him build walls and defenses.

Aiden's only goal right now was to be a good enough keeper of Kimble that Asher's Morrowhiem treatments would not be necessary or routine. He wanted to be able to say that he was perfectly qualified to be Kimble's primary care giver and didn't require the help of anyone else. So far Asher had only had to come to the rescue just a few times and not since the baptism of the twins. Aiden wanted to keep it that way. He didn't want to depend on others for crisis management, it would make him look weak.

Of course, Aiden's talk about Gambit's potential team over lunch earlier hadn't eased Kimble's anxiety either, though Aiden was selfish enough not to regret it. The seed had been planted in Remy's mind, one he hoped he would reap the benefits of soon. Aiden knew that the problem wasn't one of Kimble's bravery, he was well aware that Kimble was more afraid of letting Remy down than of being hurt or killed.

Kimble twitched with a soft grunt and curled up just a little more, like his tummy hurt.

Aiden held him closer, stroking his hair back gently and humming a soft tune. Something Siskan, something gentle. One of his hands drifted lower, settling over Kimble's belly in slow lazy circles, Asher style, pressing him back and closer against him. Golden Morrowhiem wisped off of his fingers and melted easily into Kimble's bare skin, finding their way home to Kimble's heart like old friends.

Kimble startled awake, his dream and its evil villains now vanquished, and shifted his legs drowsily with Morrowhiem induced arousal, not sure what was going on just yet. He did know that the familiar body behind him was welcome and deliciously warm. "Dreamer...?"

"You 'ave nightmare," Aiden offered as an explanation, his hand busy still. Now that Kimble was awake, there was no need to waste all this playful warmth and love. He drifted his hand lower, even as he nuzzled the back of Kimble's neck and laid soft kisses along his bright white shoulder.

Kimble, more awake now, stiffened with alarm when he realized that as good as this felt, where it was headed. His voice was a hoarse whisper as he protested, "We cain't. Jules will hears us!"

This was new. It had never been much of a concern here at home that they might be overheard at play. They hadn't had many overnight guests besides the twins so it hadn't been much of a problem before now. Aiden, undeterred by such matters, just chuckled softly into Kimble's ear. "It will add to ze fun, non? Being szo quiet..."

"He cain't knows about us. He just cain't...." Kimble insisted, his spirits dropping even more with each word. He had no doubt that if the boy discovered the true nature of their relationship, he'd shun them just as so many of the others had. Kimble regarded Remy as his Master, or as good as one, and only wanted to please him. Taking care of Julien was just another way of fulfilling his duty. To fail at that would be heartbreaking.

Aiden understood Kimble's way of thinking, he was Siskan after all, though he did not entirely agree with it. He would protect Kimble's secret, not out of a sense of duty to Remy or Julien, but because he would not see Kimble hurt if he could help it.

Aiden shushed Kimble quietly, turning him around and shifting skins, something he didn't do often. Kimble felt the woman under him and moaned a shuddery whisper of want, accepting Aiden's offer without question.

Aiden was different from Kimble, his hardware had been less damaged, and he still had the ability to change his gender at will. He had learned that Kimble reacted differently to him depending on what skin he might use for play. Kimble was naturally more submissive with Aiden as a male, but that changed when Aiden was female. Aiden was an enthusiastic team player and would gleefully let Kimble do to him whatever he wanted regardless of what skin he might be in, but for some reason the woman skin made Kimble feel more empowered and let him take charge, let him set the pace. Kimble was gentler here and therefore more quiet since it let him feel more in control. Their coupling was no less passionate or loving than their normal range of play but Kimble had been more comfortable with this and it had soothed him, just as Aiden had intended it to.

Aiden waited until Kimble was fully sated and on his way back to sleep before shifting back into his more familiar male form, pleased that he'd gotten his way. Shifting skins was a small price to pay if it taught Kimble that there was no need to sacrifice everything just because there had been a guest in the house. Kimble's shine was bright and sparkly now, pleased.

Aiden sighed and settled down, contented himself that he'd taken care of this minor hiccup so easily. He would need the practice since he had every intention of dragging Kimble onto the squad if Remy formed one, kicking and screaming if he had to. Aiden couldn't imagine Kimble not being there – or Zander anyhow. If that was how things went down, Aiden would have his hands full keeping Kimble regulated on his own. It was a challenge he was more than ready to take on. He had no doubts at all it would be well worth it.

In the past, Aiden had had his helpers. Like Kimble was now, he too had been split, but he had seen his other selves in the form of ghosts. Even after the reintegration that had gotten him back into some kind of normal shape, two had remained – Father and Talalanay. Together the pair had often advised him on how to tackle a particular task, including Kimble in the beginning. Unfortunately, after the Game and Aiden's subsequent changing, he'd hadn't seen them, not once. He missed them but at the same time, knew that he was stronger now that he was going on ahead on his own. He wanted to be no more dependant on them than he was with Asher. He would keep Kimble in line, one way or another.


	2. Chapter 2

(Two)

Kimble woke with a startled grunt when he felt something leather and heavy land across his backside. He was on his belly on the bed, stretched out and comfortable, and looked over his shoulder to see Aiden already up and dressed in black, looking him over with an admiring grin. "Time for work, neh?" the Dreamer teased. He gave Kimble's rump a playful slap before walking out into the hallway. "Let'sz go."

Kimble groaned and got to his feet in a daze. It wasn't that he wasn't a morning person, he simply needed more sleep than Aiden did. There was no way he was going to be chipper, not this early. He was still tired.

Kimble looked at what Aiden had tossed at him and saw his black pants and his uniform jacket. He was a bit surprised to see the jacket, the last he had seen it it had been ripped up pretty good. The coat Aiden had tossed was in perfect condition, so Aiden had either had it repaired or replaced. Whatever was the case, Kimble didn't want it. He dressed in his pants but left the jacket behind, shuffling off to the bathroom to splash some water on his face in an attempt to wake up some more.

Feeling a bit more refreshed, he went to the kitchen to see that Asher had already arrived to take over babysitting duties for Julien. The lad was still sleeping in his room this early but once he awoke Asher would feed him and take him to his new quarters. He hadn't left yet, but Kimble already felt the loss. He had grown to like the boy.

Kimble greeted his brother with a kiss, always happy to see him. "Mornin', Ash."

"Takes care today," Asher returned warmly. He didn't see Kimble much outside of when Kimble needed a treatment so this was nice.

"Time to go," Aiden interrupted, shoving Kimble's discarded jacket back into his hands. "We are already late."

Kimble gave it back. "I don't needs this."

"Yesz, you do. Put it on," Aiden ordered Masterly, gently but firmly. He wasn't going to have Kimble fretting over this. "We 'ave to go."

Kimble took the jacket without arguing further, Aiden was right about them being late, but Kimble's shine was swirling, upset, as he slipped it on. He still didn't think it should be his anymore, but he could never defeat Aiden when it came to this sort of argument. It was better to just wear it and deal with it without complaining.

They left Julien in Asher's care and made their way out to the ship. Remy was there, already waiting when they arrived. He wasn't in full uniform under his own long jacket, it had simply been too painful to put his armored chest plates on over the torso wrap. It shouldn't matter that he had less than the usual amount of protection, this wasn't a trip where he would see any action. He looked tired and drawn and was limping a bit as he made his way up the ramp. Stressed out over his wayward son, he'd hardly slept and he wasn't feeling too zippy even though they were there to work, something he should have been eager for. He had smiled a bit when he saw his boys come -- Kimble, ever the care giver, had made sure they had stopped at the Bistro for coffees along the way up to help them get started.

They got to work getting the craft ready for takeoff. In spite of the coffee, Remy was still grumbling a bit that it was too early in the morning to be doing this. The sun hadn't even risen yet. Damn Logan and his stupid military training.

Remy stood next to his pilot chair, his face softly scowling with tiredness as he flipped some switches, getting ready. He was stiff and sore, not really moving too quickly. Normally he would have been happy for the work, but with so little sleep, he felt bruised and damaged, like a truck had run him over in the night. He hurt everywhere. It was still going to be some time before he was himself again.

He made a soft sound and turned around as Aiden tapped his shoulder. "Oui?"

The Dreamer said nothing, but rudely slid his hands up over Remy's sides and chest without asking permission, as if he was some sort of doctor giving him a quick exam. Remy stood awkwardly and let him do it, his arms up and out of the way. "M' okay," he complained, rolling his eyes a bit, impatient to get going. He was tired and just wanted this quick trip over with so he could come back and have a nap.

"Szure you are," Aiden answered to that, not the least bit convinced. "You goan be okay too, when Fury szee you ready to fall over, neh?"

"Like I care what dat fool t'ink."

"Right."

Remy next shivered hard with a startled grunt when Aiden let go with an unexpected burst of yellow Morrowhiem. He hadn't been ready for it and it ripped right through him with its heat and pleasure. His knees buckled a bit and he sagged into Aiden's ready embrace, his head down on the Siskan's shoulder. "Cher, really... you gotta warn a boy befo' you do sumptin' like dat..."

"Zen dat would szpoil ze szurprisze," Aiden teased in return, patting him on the back with playful roughness and steadying him back on his feet.

"Maybe you two oughta get a room," Logan growled, coming up the ramp just in time to see the exchange. He was teasing but his eyes were hard. He knew the Siskans had this gift, but he thought only Star's could heal. He didn't understand why Aiden had done this. He was suspicious of anything that resembled mind control and there was no doubt that this had affected his teammate in a big way.

Aiden ignored Logan, dismissing him as useless **Chuckfet**. He could have cared less what the man thought. He looked at Remy and asked him, "Better, yesz?"

"Merci," Remy replied, grateful. As awkward as this may have looked it really had helped. He wasn't healed by any means but the hard ache in his chest had eased and he was bright and awake now, like he'd just had a shot of caffeine. The coffee Kimble had brought him, strong as it had been, had nothing on this. The gloom of his morning fog had lifted and his mood was lighter, he was eager now to get to work but in a different way than before when he had only wanted to just get it done. Now he was looking forward to being out in the world again and doing. He was in no pain as he took his seat and gave the stick a boost to warm up the ship and get things going.

Logan just shook his head in irritation and took his own seat. He was wary of the odd relationship that Remy so eagerly maintained with these strange creatures. Logan didn't trust them. How was anyone to know if they weren't more in control of Remy than he was of them?

Moments later Rogue came up the ramp with Simone. Rogue was a morning person like Wolverine and was bright and chipper, chatting away as she guided Simone to his seat. The Siskan himself was just as sleepy as Kimble had been and once seated, lay his head on Rogue's shoulder, his eyes closing right away. Aiden, helping them get ready for take off, lay a blanket over him as he passed, not waiting to be thanked as he moved on to the next task.

The members of the Gold Team that Logan had invited came next - Cyclops with his telekinetic wife Jean, and Storm, the resident weather witch. This was gong to be a bit exciting for them as they had never been aboard Gambit's small craft before. They had all brought along a lot of camping gear, most of them would be spending a couple of days with Fury as he did his forensic work on the island.

Kimble and Gambit got the craft off and running quickly now that everyone had arrived and was on board. The trip was short but just long enough for Scott to be impressed with how well this little partnership was working out. He could see why Remy was so worried about letting anything happen to Kimble, he had an idea that Remy wouldn't enjoy flying nearly as much with anyone else.

Kimble set the small craft down in the same spot he had two days before. On the video screen as the craft came down, Logan could see why Fury had wanted to return here, SHIELD was still on site with their forensic team, scouring Jason Frost's warehouse for clues. They still hadn't figured out his distribution plans and were looking to find anything they could use to shut the rest of his network down. They had come en masse, there were two big black tractor trailer trucks parked in the lot and lots of expensive looking equipment laying around.

The Dragon 2 landed as smoothly as ever and Remy opened the hatch, lowering the ramp. The passengers departed carefully, Simone still cloaked as he was walked out in their midst, unseen by Fury and his team. Remy, one of the last to leave, stopped and looked back when he saw Kimble lingering in the hatchway, not coming down the ramp.

"It's cool if you want to stay, cher," Remy offered, not wanting to make the same mistake he had the last time. He hadn't been unaware of Kimble's discomfort, his shine had grown more agitated the closer they were to arriving here. Kimble's hesitation here was no surprise. "But dere ain't gonna be any fightin', not today."

"There's a book I kin reads in one of the cubbies," Kimble replied, grateful that Remy had let him off the hook so easily. "I'll just keeps an eyes on things fer you 'til ya comes back."

"Bien," Remy said and turned away. He had taken only one step when he heard a noise from behind him. He looked back and Kimble was gone -- Zander had forcibly taken his place, the change hard enough that the pilot's body had taken an awkward step forward, choking on Kimble's cry of protest.

Remy looked at the Siskan uncertainly and asked, "I t'ought you weren't comin'?"

Zander just grinned his wicked, toothy smile, confirming what Remy had already guessed, arrogant as he replied, "Kimble wuzn't but I am. I wouldn't miss it."

Remy raised his hands, blocking the way down. "Look, dere ain't no need fo' you, Zandy. De fightin's all done, comprenez? Dis a follow up, nuthin' more."

Zander just chuckled his deep gravelly laugh. "Then whatcha all scairt of? I won't embarrass you or nuthin'." He walked by the thief, rudely brushing him with his shoulder as he passed, daring him to fight this.

Remy did. He grabbed that shoulder and turned Zander around, not being gentle about it. "I said, dere wasn't no need fo' you. You best be lettin' go of m' Kimble. Now, sil vous plait!"

Zander squinted, testing the shine of the man in front of him. He wasn't exactly arguing when he proposed, "Kim's got the ship, I gits the field anatimes yer in it. How's about that?"

"Don t'ink Kim's gonna go along wit dat, cher," Remy replied, sticking up for his friend and teammate. His fear was the same as Kimble's -- that Zander might like being out so much that one day he would never let Kimble return. " 'E didn't give you permission just now."

Zander sighed. "Look, I promise ta listens ta whatcha says and I'll lets Kim comes back when we's done, no arguments. I gotcher back, Rems. That's it and nuthin' more."

Remy hesitated, actually considering this for a moment. It wasn't as though Zander hadn't proved useful the last time out and he hadn't done anything reckless. The thief's fleeting indecision was enough that Zander nodded at him in thanks and kept moving. Gambit hadn't actually agreed yet and his anger spiked. He snatched at the pilot once more and Zander let him. "I didn't say yes, cher."

"Yes ya did," Zander argued, keeping his voice even in an attempt not to antagonize his boss any further. His low deep growl was perfectly serious as he said, "You knows I kin be of use out there, ya just don' trusts me none. I cain't build that trust if ya don't ever use me."

Remy cursed softly under his breath, being given an argument he couldn't refuse. Kimble would just have to forgive. "You screw dis up and it's de end, eh? One chance."

Zander nodded once in agreement, making it more of a bow, indicating his submission. He wasn't teasing as he repeated, "One chance, aye, Capt'n."

"D'accorde, let's go," Remy ordered and they went down the ramp together.

------------------------------------

Logan watched from a distance as Remy worked his Siskan, chewing on what he was seeing. He didn't see the shines but he could recognize the difference between Kimble and Zander just by the change of body language alone. It made him think back on what Karen had said about the Siskans being alive and real, if not exactly human. If that were true, then Kimble wasn't just one person, he was actually two, or at least two at the moment. There was a scary thought. One of Kimble was enough trouble, never mind adding Zander into the mix.

Aiden had paused, watching this as well, and Logan took a moment to read him, too. The Dreamer didn't know he was being watched so there was no reason for falsehood as Logan took in the complicated expressions crossing that face – concern, dismay, cautious approval when Remy let Zander stay. For a machine, his range of emotions was not just a simplistic one or two.

Logan snorted and shook his head to clear it, he wasn't here to examine these strange beings, he was here to work. He wouldn't let them interfere with this mission the way they had so willfully disturbed Remy in just such a short time. They were not in charge here and they had best stay out of his way.

Logan didn't wait for Remy and Zander to catch up, he herded the group along to where Fury was waiting. They were a few minutes late and the head of SHIELD already looked impatient. "Better late than never," Nick Fury grumbled light heartedly. He was annoyed, yes, but happy to be going back to Twilight. There was so much forensic work there to be done. Clues needed to be found, evidence collected, bodies recovered.

Fury looked over the group, noting the void in the middle where someone who was obviously cloaked had to be walking. He asked the question anyhow, "You bring your doorkey?"

"Yeah, he's here. Remy and me'll stay with you there a coupla hours. If we find any loose kids runnin' around we'll fly them home. The rest of the X-men will stay with you on the island with the doorkey. We'll set up two base camps – one fer yer guys and one fer us. We'll maintain radio contact, that way we won't be trippin' under yer feet. Anytime you need to come back home, he'll open the door for you and your men. Remy and I will fly back here tomorrow and pick up our crew. That should be good enough for you to get a lot of work done with the time difference. One day here is two days there, understand? You need to stay longer we can renegotiate then. How's that sound?"

Logan was being polite but his words also carried an unspoken threat – if Fury was as familiar with the Gold Team's powers, he'd know better than to mess with them. This plan had already been discussed before they had left the Complex. There was no way Simone was going to be taken by Fury's people, no matter how badly they wanted him. Just to be sure, Logan wasn't going to leave things the least bit vague. He smiled at Fury without humor and said, "And so we're clear – you try anything with my guy and we'll be stranding yer ass over there fer good."

"I get it. There won't be any trouble," Fury agreed and turned towards where his men were assembled, gesturing for Logan to follow, which he did. He had no intentions of trying to steal Xavier's doorkey, at least not yet. But should the opportunity arise... well, he might just take it. "And your favor?"

"It can wait until we cross over."

Fury nodded, knowing this game. Once he was there he would be so eager to explore that Logan likely figured he'd be happy to grant any wish short of setting Frost himself free. It was probably true, though Fury was still cautious. He had no clue what it was Logan wanted, something that made him uneasy. "All right."

Fury signaled his forensic crew and wasn't disappointed when he saw the door to Twilight wisp into view. Because he had already passed through once before, he saw this door right away on his own. He guided his crew through and then they were there, back in the strange offworld gloom that was Twilight. It was brighter than the last time, indicating it was what passed for daylight here. Again the air was fresh and sweet, smelling of fresh foliage and Honey.

The door had opened out on to the flower field and Leroy was already there, amongst his precious Yum Yums, waiting for them. "Welcome, visitors," the goat man greeted warmly, taking off his hat with a shallow bow. His injuries were almost healed, showing that again, the time passed far more quickly here than back home. "Welcome back."

"I'm sorry to disturb you again," Fury said to be polite. It was a bit odd, speaking to Leroy. Leroy was less than half his height and it was like speaking to a child.

"You need to do your investigations," Leroy replied, replacing his hat back on his head. Simone had warned him in advance that they would be coming and that they needed to look around the town. "You are welcome here."

"Thanks," Fury said to that. He turned to his men and directed them towards the town, letting them get a head start. He would catch up with them in a few minutes. Like the X-men who were staying, they had brought along a lot of equipment, including camping gear. Logan watched as they carried it along the dirt road, the lot of them huffing a bit as they worked. It made Logan wonder just how they were planning to bring it all back to SHIELD headquarters plus what they had collected as well._ They might need another big truck back at the warehouse_, he mused to himself with an internal laugh. At least that wasn't his problem.

Once Fury's men had departed, Scott said to him, "The rest of us would like to begin searching the woods and look for any kids that might still be out there running around. The sooner we do that the sooner we can get them home. Plus we'll need to set up our own base camp."

Leroy was quick to offer, "You may stay at my house if you like."

"Will there be enough room for all of us?" Scott asked. They would be a fairly large group. The only ones going back home were Logan and Remy's team.

"Not in the house, of course, but you may camp right outside. There will be plenty of room there. It is not far from the town and the flower field."

"Then we accept."

Logan nodded, wanting to get this rolling now that the housing arrangements for his teammates were finalized. "Fury and me'll be going to the town. Just keep in touch if you need anything before me and Remy leave, and watch for traps out in the woods."

"Will do," Scott replied. He looked at his team and said, "Rogue, you and the doorkey stay with Leroy and set up camp at his house. The rest of us will start searching the woods. That means you and your guys, Gambit. You aren't leaving for a couple of hours so you may as well help out. You go east, we'll take the west for starters. Keep your radios on."

"Bien," Remy agreed with a nod and left for the woods, bringing his Siskans along.

Scott left in the opposite direction with his own group. If there was anyone left on the island, they would hopefully be spotted by the group's flyers, or picked up mentally by Jean, the telepath.

"Come along now, fellas," Rogue said to Simone and Leroy. "We got us some work to do." She had packed bags for both her and Simone, plus all the other baggage the others had brought along. It wasn't a big deal -- with Rogue's enhanced strength and ability to fly, she would make short work of the supplies. She waved her radio at Fury. "Keep in touch, we won't be far."

Fury nodded and he and Logan left her to it. The men headed towards the town, following behind Fury's men who were still humping all the heavy gear along. They hadn't gone that far ahead with all that equipment. Fury glanced at Logan as they strolled. "So what do you want from me?"

Wolverine took a long breath and cautiously answered, "Julie One Hand."

"I don't have him."

"I know you don't."

Fury squinted sharply at him, hearing the unspoken message in that reply. Fury didn't like that he'd been lied to about the boy's whereabouts, even if it was by omission. It wasn't that he hadn't already suspected it, there were only so many places a kid like that could hide, but he should have been told about this from the beginning.

"I see. He is a material witness. I can't let you keep him."

"We didn't know it until we got here, but he belongs to one of us."

"And which one of you would that be?" Fury asked though he was already making a list of potential candidates, placing one in particular right at the top. He hadn't forgotten about the Polaroid Remy had pulled from the pile of debris just a few short days ago.

"That's classified."

Fury just grinned irritably. "I can detain you for obstruction of justice."

"You can try. You won't succeed, not with us bringing you along here for your work. We've been taping his deposition. You can have copies of those."

"Not good enough."

Logan continued as though he hadn't heard. "Plus you can have Frost's diary."

"We'll find it on our own."

"Not quickly and it's encrypted. The kid gave us the code."

Fury chewed on that for a bit. "I'm not entirely comfortable with this. I don't see how we won't be able to scrounge up enough on Frost on our own to keep him from being executed. Julie One Hand should be right there with him getting the needle from what I've gathered from Frost's men. At the very least he should be locked up for life."

Logan sighed and tried to explain. "The kid got messed with. He's barely legal and Frost had him for a long time. He's a kidnap victim, a head case. Been brainwashed by Frost. I don't know that you'll get a court to hold him on the same level, especially if the kid cooperates and gives you anything you want."

"I want to see him for myself."

Logan shook his head. "We'll get you the diary and the code and then we'll talk again, how's that?"

"All right. Let's see how good that information was."

They had made the short walk to the town now and Wolverine opened up the map that he'd had Julien make up for him. All the buildings were labeled and they found Frost's personal cabin easily. Sure enough, the book was right where Julien had said it would be under the floorboards and true to his word, the book was written in code. Logan handed Fury a paper with Julien's awkward scrawl on it. "Here's the code."

Fury took the journal to the desk and using the paper Logan had given him, found the text easy enough to follow. It was true that he probably would have found this on his own, and could even have broken the code with the many experts that he had on his payroll but this had just saved him a ton of time. Still, he looked at Logan and said, "This boy can't be allowed to run free. I want to see him for myself."

"He's not free. He's under house arrest while we depose him and probably for a long while after that too. We'll send you the tapes as we make them."

"How do I know you're not coercing his testimony, you got plenty of head guys in your house. I want one of my guys there."

"Because we're just not that stupid, Nick. This is too important. We want the same things – Frost gone, his network shut down, and this place cleaned up. The kid isn't going to give you anything with a SHIELD guy standing there threatening him with the death penalty. Let us take care of it."

Fury nodded but he wasn't relaxed. "You're probably right but I don't like how much I am at your mercy here. I want those tapes and I want access to your doorkey anytime I need it. No questions."

"We shut this place down, there won't be a need for you to come back here."

"And if anyone comes through that we don't want? You still haven't told me how Leroy got here."

"That's because he hasn't had a chance to tell us that himself. But as far as this place goes, we'll be keeping watch, don't you fret about that. Chances are, if anything came through you'd need us to take care of it anyhow. Some things just can't be fixed with a gun."

"That's not the least bit encouraging," Fury complained, unhappy with the thought of a possible alien invasion. Bad enough they had outer space to watch, now there was an inner threat. "I'd rather try to find a way to keep these doors closed permanently."

"So would I but I wouldn't have one clue how that could be done. In the meantime, we'll just have deal with these doors as problems arise," Logan said dismissively. "If they ever happen. Meanwhile I am curious what your plans are for Frost if you don't mind my asking."

"That sick fuck's got a nice comfy cell, just comfy enough to tide him over until he gets a one way ticket to the next world. I plan to run this through as fast as I can. I figure a few good shots of that graveyard there will seal the deal, no problem."

Logan nodded. "Then I'll leave you and yer guys to it. You need any other help you let us know. I'm gonna go by Leroy's place. See how Rogue's making out with that camp."

Wolverine didn't wait for a reply and there wasn't one, Fury had returned greedily to Frost's journal, eager for clues. He left the cabin and as he had said, hit the trees and made for made for Leroy's house.

----------------------------------------

Remy trudged through the trees, his feet getting heavy with every step. Aiden's Morrowhiem treatment was only a band-aid fix and it was wearing off quickly with all the exercise. His breathing was getting tight and his bruised ribs were now a hard solid ache in his left side. It didn't help that it was warm here and humid, the air so heavy with the scent of Honey even this far from the flowers.

His team had started out on the paths, but decided to take some short cuts through the trees. If there were kids out here, they wouldn't be hiding in plain sight.

Zander was leading the pack, sometimes walking briskly, sometimes floating up a bit above the trees for a clearer view ahead, but at all times he was keeping a protective shield out in front in case of traps. They had found a couple as they had traveled, but once they were spotted were easy enough for Zander to disarm telekinetically. Remy's team stayed in the trees, but were also curbing around the edges of a small pond they'd found, looking to see if there were any signs of anyone coming here for water.

"Zandair," Aiden called out before the pilot could get too far ahead. "We take a leetle break, eh?"

Zander complied and halted, watching as Remy walked over to a pile of fallen trees that had been stacked nearby. They were piled quite high, almost like a fence, perfect for a nice place to rest without sitting down. It was just as well, Remy didn't know if he could make it back to his feet if he had dared to sit. He looked a bit pale and strained.

Zander, not being one for much compassion, sniffed at him impatiently and gruffly asked, "You all right?"

"Oui, just need to catch m' breath."

"I could treat you again," Aiden offered.

Remy shook his head, not wanting to be babied. "Mother hens, de bot' of you. M' fine. I just need a minute, dat's all."

"Well then, what am I suppozta do while yer all lollygaggin' around?" Zander complained. He was teasing, but couldn't hide his twitchy edginess. Zander had never been good at just standing around and they hadn't found anything or anyone out here for all of their looking. He liked to do and they hadn't done squat so far.

Remy waved a hand with playful impatience, laughing a bit as he suggested, "Jus' make yo'self useful and fly around. Mebbe you see if anyone runnin' around, lookin' fo' a fight, neh?"

Zander chuckled at that, amused, but ever the fearsome warrior, his eyes were still hard. Joking or not, he couldn't just stand around so he did as directed, jumping into the air and lazily skimming over the water some. He wasn't even looking at the trees, he amused himself instead by reaching down with his hand to trail his fingers in the wet, liking the wakes he was making. He looked so calm and peaceful as he did it, Remy couldn't help but wonder if it was him or Kimble who had really desired to do this. It was such a passive activity.

Aiden snorted a bit next to Remy. "Show off."

Remy just smiled. "You sound a little jealous, cher."

"It would be nicze to fly. It look like fun."

They stood for a moment in companionable silence, watching Zander flit about, before Remy finally asked a question he'd been meaning to ask for a long time now. Looking at Zander flying around out there had reminded him of it, of how these Siskans were all so broken and complicated. "You still see yo' ghosts, mon ami? You never talk about dem so much anymore."

"You mean Fad'er and Talalanay?"

"Oui, dem."

Aiden was thoughtful as he slowly answered, "Non. Not szincze zat day Jael come. When Anjel give 'erszlef to me."

Remy blinked on a flicker of grief. Angel was Kimble's adopted daughter, his angel as much as Smee was Asher's. She had been just as close to Remy as she had been to Kimble and the thief still felt the loss. She had been killed in the fighting of the Game and some sort of energy transfer had happened between her dying body and Aiden's, a subject they had been dodging for a while now. Funny, Remy hadn't considered Aiden's perspective in this, that he might think she had given herself to him rather than to say she had been murdered and her energy absorbed by Aiden before it could be stolen by Jael. It implied she might have known it was coming, something that gave the thief pause. Whatever the case, Aiden had been briefly tested afterwards by Henry, just long enough to know that his energy signature had been altered, but no other changes had been discussed. Aiden was not a chatty guy when it came to himself.

"Is dat good or bad?" Remy asked, hoping that maybe Aiden would open up to him.

Aiden sighed and rubbed his cheek against his own arm as if comforting himself. "I missz zem szometimesz, when I 'ave to figure szomet'ing out, me. Szomet'imesz zey were 'elpful. Szomet'imesz non."

"You know you can talk to me anytime you got a need to," Remy found himself saying without hesitation. It was always like this with them, his boys. They were like his children, he would do anything for them, just as he knew they would do anything for him. Unlike Logan, he saw them as real and alive without question. He knew just how much they could feel, he saw it in their shines every day.

Aiden laughed softly and nodded his head, "Aiden knowsz."

They both watched Zander's little areal dance but then Aiden grunted when he saw the pilot abruptly halt and float in one place, looking deeply into the water. Something had gotten the Siskan's attention – his shine had changed dramatically, becoming Kimble's once more. It seemed turn about was fair play here, Kimble had wanted out and had done so by force. What the real question was, of course, was what had compelled Kimble to come out in the first place?

Kimble smiled broadly and spoke something they couldn't quite hear, something playful and teasing judging by his merry shine. He reached down into the water and much to the surprise of the pair, actually pulled out someone's hand from the pond. A head followed and just like that there was a young girl out there with him.

Aiden chuckled softly, shaking his head a little bit. "Keemble szure 'ave a way wit ze ladiesz, non?"

Remy laughed at Aiden's joke. He stood a bit straighter and walked to the water's edge. He called out, "Who you got dere, Kimble? You find yo'self a lil' ole mermaid?"

The girl turned to look at him and smiled, her body flowing easily with the water as though she was a part of it. Her shine was sparkly bright with happiness and Remy had an idea that that was what had given her away to the observant pilot. Kimble tugged on her hand and gently towed the girl towards shore until the water was shallow enough for her to find her feet, laughing all the while at this fun little game. If Kimble was angry about being booted out by Zander earlier, he was at least happy to be out now.

"You're X-men, right?" the girl asked, sloshing a bit as she came out onto the dry land. She was naked and didn't seem the least bit shy about it. Her hair was long and dark from the water, her skin a sparkling white. She looked very young, fourteen at best. "I saw the emblem on Kimble's jacket."

"Dat's right," Remy answered, automatically removing his long coat for her to take.

She saw him hand it over and blushed instantly. "Oh, sorry. I've been in the water a long time. This means I've been rescued, right?"

"Indeed," Aiden answered, giving her a polite bow. "It wasz our pleaszure."

The girl dressed in Gambit's long coat, an awkward exercise. She tiny and so was swimming in it, the leather down to her ankles and her hands barely poking out from the sleeves. She thought it was funny and kept laughing, something that made Gambit smile. He needed the levity and wasn't complaining.

"You all alone out here, petite?" he asked, looking to the trees.

"I don't think so," she answered. "I thought I had seen a couple more of us, but that was a little while ago. I didn't go with them, it's safer here for me in the water. I heard there were dangerous traps in the trees. They didn't put any in the water."

"You got a name?"

"Tilda Matthews."

"Well, Tilda. Look like today yo' lucky day. You get a free ride home if you want it." He adjusted his jacket on her as best he could, happy to see that she looked untouched. "Did dose men 'urt you?"

"They never had a chance. When I woke up after they had kidnapped me I was on a boat heading out to this island. All I did was drop over the side and that was that. I swam around a bit but unfortunately there was nowhere else to go. I didn't want to go out of sight of the island in case I never made it back. I followed a small stream of water from the outside of the island to this pool and just kinda camped out. I didn't mind, the water is calmer here."

"What did you do for food?" Aiden wanted to know.

"Oh, when I am in water form, I don't need to eat regular food. As long as I am in real living water, you know, not distilled or a swimming pool, the water feeds me."

Remy smiled with a short laugh. "Dat's handy."

Aiden tapped Remy's shoulder. "Mebbe would should tell ze oders we find disz girl, eh? Zey could come lookin' disz way more for de oder kids."

Remy nodded and used his radio. Scott was quick to pick up and pass on his own good news. They had found a small group of stragglers themselves and he was suggesting that they all meet up at Leroy's right away. It would be best if they got these kids home right away. They could always come back if more kids were spotted later. Remy was quick to agree to that, he was ready to go home and get some more rest.

They headed back that way, Remy inwardly pleased to see that Kimble remained in place. The pilot was chatting away with their precious find, telling Tilda age appropriate jokes to keep her at ease. Just like he had with Julien when the need arose, Kimble had come forth and offered himself freely in friendship. He was relaxed and comfortable and Gambit could only hope that it would cement into Kimble's mind that he was of value out here, in spite of his fears.


	3. Chapter 3

(Three)

Rogue set down the last of their camping gear outside of Leroy's house and heaved a sigh of relief. It had taken her three trips but she had flown it all here. Simone had gone ahead with Leroy to the house and was there, already starting to set it all up as she brought it, being helpful as always. Rogue was not a big fan of camping but even she had to admit that their expensive gear was homey and comfortable. This was more like "camping lite" – the tents went up quickly and with little fuss and the sleeping bags were nicely thick and soft. They had plenty of extra blankets and survival gear. It was a bit damp here on the island, but all things considered, the weather was pretty fair for this sort of thing. The tents even came with little heaters in case they were needed.

"You people certainly know how to travel," Leroy teased merrily, coming out from his humble little house, a wooden tea tray in his hands. Even he was impressed with what they had brought. It could support them for weeks, never mind just the couple of days that was expected.

Rogue smiled at Leroy's playful comment. She was happy for the break in her labors, it wasn't like they had to rush this along or anything and Simone had done a lot of the set up work already. The Gold Team had brought along plenty of food supplies of their own, and she was happy to break out some cheddar cheese and crackers to go along with the tea.

Leroy took a bite of the cheddar, something new to him. "This is absolutely wonderful. You simply must visit more often. Perhaps we can trade. There is more here than just Honey."

"Did Frost know that?"

Leroy simply smiled. "Not from me. He wasn't nearly as polite as you folks have been and I wasn't about to give him any more excuses to rob from me more than he already had. After you've settled in a bit, I'll take you by the pond. There's treasure in the water, if you know where to look for it."

"Thanks. If ya don't mind mah askin, how did ya came to live here?"

The little goat man laughed softly. "That is quite a tale and not a simple answer."

"We got time," she teased playfully.

"All right," he replied, taking another bite of cracker and cheese. He began rather playfully, winking at her as he said, "It might not seem like it, judging by my humble appearance, but I was born into a royal family."

Rogue laughed. He was dressed roughly to be sure, and dirty from the flower fields, but he carried himself with an air of elegance, of a person of high quality. "Ya look just fine ta me, Sugah."

"You are very kind to say so. Well, I grew up in Talamar, one of the most beautiful places I have ever seen. All around us were trees and large green fields and vineyards as far as the eye could see. My home was one of the largest palaces in the land and my life there was grand. I never wanted for anything – I had the best food, the finest clothes, all I could ever desire.

"Well, that wasn't exactly true. I have always had a healthy appetite and appreciation for fine food so I spent quite a bit of time in our kitchens as I grew up. When I was a young man I fell in love with the daughter of one of our best cooks. Silvania was a lovely girl, quick to laugh and was always happy. How could I not fall for her?"

Simone chuckled softly at that, his silver eyes bright. He might be gruff at times but he was still a Courtesan in his programming. He was amused by Leroy's talk of love. It reminded him of his Mistress and how much he adored her.

Leroy continued his story. "Unfortunately I was already promised in marriage to the daughter of a rival king, a marriage that would have brought our country lasting peace. That girl was a frightful hag like her father, always complaining and never happy. I simply couldn't bring myself to do it. I ran away with my love and we married in secret. I had this foolish idea that if I ran away far enough they would never find us. I knew so little of the world then, I had no idea of the vast resources at my father's disposal. They caught up with us embarrasingly quickly and forced us to come home.

"My father – the poor fool that he was -- had hoped that this was only a simple fling and was horrified when he learned that I had actually married the girl. I wonder if the man had ever felt a thing in his whole life. He came down on me with such a vengeance I was shocked and horrified, ashamed to even be related to the man. As punishment for my momentary lapse of judgement, they widowed me, the only thing that would allow me to fulfill my earlier obligation to the rival king."

"How horrible!" Rogue said, appalled at the idea. "You should be able to marry whomever ya love."

"So I still too believe. But that was not the way they did things in my country and with being royalty comes obligations. Instead they killed my love, my Silvania, my very heart. Instead of gleefully obeying my father after, as he had so foolishly hoped, I became incorrigible. I bedded any woman that caught my eye, something considered unseemly in our culture. I got drunk in the pubs and started many fights that well, I didn't finish. I've never been much of a fighter as you can see. Eventually I went too far and ended up banished here rather than in a prison."

"Was hard leavin' yer home?" Rogue wanted to know.

"It was at first, since it was all I had known, but as you can see I've really made the most of it. I am at peace here now and well, whenever I got too lonely there was the Traveler here to keep me company. Though he never was quite so eager to step through the door until he met you," Leroy finished with a playful wink.

Rogue blushed, understanding that as a compliment. She knew more than most just how much Simone had grown these past months. "Have you seen others like him?"

"No, he was my first, but I had heard of such things. I am not the first of my people to be exiled to one of these places and there were always stories to be told. They said we would know each other for who we were on sight and it was true. I don't how I knew he was a doorkeeper but I just did. Anything can happen in a pocket world."

"Simone said you're like that guy who got melted when he he was forced to leave. Why would that kill you?"

Leroy nodded. "Well, when our people are banished to a pocket world, we are shackled with a tracer bracelet. It fades over time, releasing a toxin into our blood. Once it had been fully absorbed, we can never leave the pocket worlds, or well, you saw what happened. It is true banishment then. I had hoped they might come for me before it was too late, but they never did."

"Was it for the same for that other guy who melted?"

"I can only assume so. Although he must have had the ability to travel from pocket to pocket since he hadn't been banished here originally. I don't know if I can do this as well, I have never had this desire."

"Do you know why Gus was banished?"

"When I was first sneaking into the towns, trying to see what Frost was about, I overheard that Gus was a murderer from another good family. They could not bear to destroy him any more than my family could me. Unlike him I am a man of love, of peace. Gus wished only to kill and in Frost he found a friend. Frost put him to work and there was plenty of it."

"Did you ever actually see him kill anyone?" Rogue dared to ask. It was touchy question, not everyone spoke willingly of violence they had seen.

Leroy nodded, his face falling a bit. "Sadly, yes. So I gave him a wide berth."

"You must miss home," Rogue commiserated, changing to an easier subject. She liked where she was living now and had no desire to be left stranded as Leroy had been. "How lonely you must have been."

Leroy just shrugged. "At first I was, but I don't mind being here now. Living alone has taught me patience, self reliance, and a true appreciation for what I have in this world. I don't know now that I would want to return to my home world even if I could."

"Do you know where the pocket worlds came from?"

"Legend has it they were created by the one who made all of the worlds, but that has never been proven of course. The history of Talamar goes back thousands of years and we have long known of these places. Our people were quick to make use of them once they were discovered, most of them are rich in resources and make handy prisons of a sort as well."

"Funny how that goes," Logan said from behind them all, startling the group. He had crept up on them animal quiet, a well trained soldier in every sense. "The first thing any civilized society does is make the best lockup they can."

"Logan!" Rogue complained, rising to playfully punch his arm. "You can't be sneakin' up on us like that!"

"Maybe yer the one that should be more careful," he teased gruffly. "I taught ya better than that. I don't quite trust Fury no matter what he says and neither should you."

"We'll be fine," she reassured and offered him some crackers which he took. Now that Logan was there Rogue recounted the tale that Leroy had just told, something Logan found interesting as they had known next to nothing about their new friend. It wasn't long before they were interrupted again, this time by those much less stealthy than Wolverine had been.

Rogue looked up when she heard voices and watched as Cyclops and his small party of Gold Team members came out of the woods with a couple of new faces. They had found four young boys, all of them vastly different in appearance. One was a dog faced lad, another was covered in dark black Dalmatian spots. Another had a malformed, lumpy shaped head, the last was simply very small. He was probably a dwarf, but these days even normal birth defects were being lumped in with the mutants. Humans distrusted anyone or anything different from themselves. All of the boys were filthy and half starved from hiding out in the woods but they would be well taken care of now.

"Wow you guys did great," Rogue praised. They were hoping to find these kids but there were no guarantees that any of them would be found still alive.

"Gambit found someone as well," Scott replied, smiling slightly when he saw the man himself come from the opposite set of trees with his Siskans. Remy limped along, a young girl following him swallowed up in his long black jacket. Scott was glad that Remy had been so thoughtful, his own finds were all young boys and he could see she was wearing nothing else.

"Well, this day wuzn't no waste," Kimble commented himself, looking over the whole group of kids. This was better than he'd been told to expect.

"Luck don't ever last," Logan commented to that, looking to the trees. "We should probably get these kids back so they can get washed and fed."

Simone stood and conjured his magical door, but Cyclops raised a hand asking them all to wait. "One more thing before our teammates go," he said, looking at Leroy. "I was wondering if they might bring back some Honey samples with them."

"What for?" Wolverine asked before Leroy could, his eyes suspicious. That stuff was so deadly, it was no good just having it lying about. He did recall seeing Warren whispering something in Scott's ear just this morning. That must have been what it was about.

Scott just shrugged, not wanting to be paranoid. "Warren asked for them. He said Henry would want to look at them when he gets well enough. It might help in his recovery and he needs all the help he can get. I won't deny him that. We wouldn't need a lot, just a couple of vials if you have them."

"I do," Leroy said and went to fetch them. He returned quickly and handed them to Logan.

"That's it," Logan said, pocketing what Leroy had given him. "Time to go."

Simone nodded and without having to be asked, reopened his door. The kids were a bit uneasy about the door at first but when they saw the others go through unharmed followed them easily enough.

--------------------------------------

Julien was having his own busy morning. He had been warned in advance that Asher was going to be there to watch over him when he woke and indeed the centaur was there with breakfast ready, as good a cook as Kimble was. Asher saw to it that the boy was fed and washed and then off they went.

The minimum security level where Julien's new housing would be located was higher up in the Complex, the folks there denied access to the lower, more secret levels. Julien wouldn't be able to return there without an escort. Asher took him to see a friendly mutant named Timothy, the one in charge of the housing and the care of the kids here. Julien was first outfitted with a tracking anklet so he could be monitored at all times, something not required for the other kids. Julien was less than happy about this but was in no place to argue. This was still better than a four by eight holding cell.

All the kids here were given single, private rooms and Julien was no exception. He was given extra clothes from the donation pile and a security badge with his picture on it. Julien had special paperwork that had been faxed down ahead of time that concerned more than just the anklet, it had more rules that applied only to him. He was not to leave that level without an escort, regardless of the time of day and never at night unless specially called for by a very limited list of folks. His list of escorts was even shorter – Asher, Kimble, Aiden, Logan, or Gambit himself.

He wouldn't be bored, this level had its own gym, activity rooms, a movie theater, and a library. There were opportunities for work release and classes to further his education.

Asher helped him get settled in. Again he offered the boy a Bible for his room for his own study, but Julien continued to refuse. He did ask if they could pray at the sanctuary again and so Asher agreed to take him back to the Solarium. Julien would not be able to go to this level on his own, but Asher made it clear that he'd be happy to take him any time he wanted.

Asher chose to walk Julien down through the various Solarium levels themselves rather than the hallways, any excuse to stay in the fresh air as much as possible. The Solarium was the best place in the whole Complex for Julien. It was so spacious and open, and the weather here always perfect, sunny and bright without being overly hot. Even the doors separating one level for another were glass and could be seen through, maintaining the illusion of being one big open space, even though a badge was needed to open them and pass from floor to floor.

As nice as it was though, their passing through here did end up being problematic. They hadn't gone far from the minimum security level when there was a loud cry from behind them. "I knew it! I just knew they'd be keeping that rat fuck here!"

Asher paused and turned around, instinctively moving Julien protectively behind him. Just as Remy had feared, Julien had just been spotted by some of the kids they'd rescued from Twilight. By Malcolm in particular.

Like Julien, these kids too had been given housing but in the less secure section. They hadn't been trouble enough to warrant being so closely watched, at least, not yet. They were free to move about and like most folks with little to do, found their way here to the grass and sunshine.

Malcolm was a force to be reckoned with no matter where he had lived and just as he had at Twilight had asserted his authority early here in the refugee wards. He had gathered a group of like minded kids to his side and was now leading them Asher's way.

Alongside them were a couple of notable additions – Grace was there, fully dressed now but still in possession of Logan's rumpled leather jacket. Kiden was beside her, thin but looking much better after fresh clothes, a bath, and some real food. She was still in frail condition and Lucas was there beside her, his arm around her protectively. He was glaring at Julien, threatening violence with his eyes. It wasn't clear if the threesome were on Malcolm's side or just interested in what he had to say to Julien now.

Asher was very aware of many things at once – Julien's shine rippling with colors at the sight of his first crush, Malcolm's fierce hatred, and the ugly black of the crowd gathering towards potential violence. Still he remained calm and maintained his position protectively in front of his charge without fear.

"There ain't no need fer trouble here," Asher began, hoping a steady tone would keep this from escalating.

"Oh there is a need," Malcolm insisted, pointing one of his large, green fingers at Julien. "That little asshole you got there needs to die. Right now!"

"Fer what crime?"

"Collaborating with the enemy!"

Asher was quick to reply in Julien's defense, "Julien got his own reasons fer what he done, there's things ya don't knows. Private things."

Malcolm took a step closer, his fists up. "Maybe you'd better make them un-private or I'll be takin' care of this business myself!"

Asher stayed as he was, unfazed by the boy's outburst. He did glance once at Kiden to see if she might stick up for Julien, but she only leaned back into Lucas, her shine sparkly with fear. She wasn't on anybody's side he could see, not just yet, but she was listening very closely.

Asher continued his attempt to diffuse the situation. "Ain'tcha never made a mistake? One ya wished ya could takes back but there just ain't no way? A mistake like that kin makes ya do things a bit diff'rent down the road, changes how ya think and feel bout everything and everyone. Might make ya look a whole lot worse than ya actually are."

"The only mistake he ever made was being born!"

Asher just smiled in his way, his eyes dropping ever so slightly so he'd seem less threatening. He began releasing small waves of soothing calm, just in case, though he was as yet still unconcerned for his safety or that of Julien's. This boy was no real threat to him, no matter how angry he was. "I seen real evil in this world, men like that guy Frost and what he done to you all. Julien ain't like him, he's just been pulled under some. He just needs a chance ta git his head straight and pull his'self out is all. If you wuz in the same boat, you'd want that chance, too. Is yer heart so filled with hates that you'd takes that chance away?"

Julien stood behind Asher, feeling his heart sink with every word Asher said. While most of what the centaur said was true, he was embarrassed that the Siskan was defending him with such heartfelt words. He didn't think he deserved it, not after all the bad he'd done. There weren't excuses enough to cover it. He also didn't understand how Asher could know so much about him when he hadn't been included at the debriefs as well. Did word about him travel that fast around here?

Malcolm's already green face began turning shades of red at what Asher had said. "He led our girls to the men to be raped and tossed away like garbage! He watched while Frost's men gave us the SupraMax and half of us died! He let them dig our graves without so much as a squeak in protest! He didn't care about what was happening to us!"

Asher nodded in agreement. "Yup, he done them things and hasn't ever tried ta deny it. He knows he's gotta work through all that and do his penance. Gives him some time and maybe he kin proves himself to yous. You'll see his heart ain't all bad."

Malcolm just spat on the ground, seeing he wasn't going to get anywhere, not with Asher. "All I see is you protectin' some piece of trash because he belongs to one of you. That's right, we all know his dad is some big shot on your team. If that wasn't true, you'd have turned him over already. I see how it is and he better see how it is, too. I catch him alone and that boy is toast, you can count on that!"

Asher smiled at him but his eyes had hardened a bit. "You keep on carryin' that anger with ya and it'll just eatcha up inside, one day at a time. Yer time would be better spent on thinkin' about fergivness and just what a glorious thing it is. Think about how good you'd feel inside knowin' that if ya screwed up it wouldn't ever be held against ya yer whole life – and don't tries ta tell me that you ain't never made one mistake cuz then you'd be a rare man indeed. This place where ya lives now is all about second chances. Just as a hand's been reached out to yous, sos you should be reachin' out ta others as well."

"Not to him. Never to him," Malcolm promised and stepped back. He knew better than to touch an X-man as Asher seemed to be. He would not bite the hand that was currently feeding him, but on his own, Julien was fair game and he'd just made that plain. He glared at Julien, "We'll be havin' a party when SHIELD fries your boss for his crimes and we'll be there when you burn too, even if we have to do it ourselves."

With that Malcolm turned and walked away, taking the others with him. Kiden lingered at the back of the pack, looking back at Julien with confusion on her face. Lucas whispered to her and she turned away, going the way Malcolm had gone.

Julien stood as he was, defiant in his anger, his heart filled with mixed emotions. He was a sinner but he'd been saved. He had accepted the Word and so could stand confident that he was in the right, but at the same time, he mourned their loss. They were unsaved and Kiden was among them. She was as good as million miles away from him now. Add to that the idea that Frost himself might be executed. It was one thing to think it might happen, quite another to hear someone else speak of it as if it was certainty.

"The Lord fergits no one," Asher reassured him once they were alone, steering Julien back towards they path they'd been heading on. "Not thems, not you either. His love is so great it cain't ever be measured. So don't you fret about thems or yer girl, it'll all works out if ya gots the patience fer it."

"She's not my girl," Julien replied, his voice low and sad. With Lucas back what little chance he'd had with Kiden was gone, even if he had done his very best to protect her from the ravages of Frost's men. In her near catatonic state, he wondered now if she'd even been aware of him at all.

"She might not be yer girl no more, but if ya prays real hard on it, she could still be yer friend," Asher offered, trying to give the boy some hope. "Let's go to m' sanctuary and prays there. You'll see. It'll all be puts to rights. We just need a little time."

Julien wasn't sure if Asher was right but offered no resistance as they were headed to where he wanted to go anyhow. He could use a little quiet right about now and the sanctuary was the perfect place for that. For now time was all he had.

-----------------------

Remy and Kimble flew Logan and the rescued kids home back to Arizona in good time. They landed on the Complex's tarmac and without ceremony the passengers disembarked. Tilda and the other rescued kids left with Wolverine who would find them housing just as they had the others. Remy and his team stayed behind, settling the ship down for the day.

Once the new kids were dropped off, Logan headed for the Security office and his own desk. He knew he had to find Karen eventually and work things out with her, it wasn't good to let an argument hang around too long, but he needed to decompress a bit first. A bit of paperwork was always good for that.

Logan walked into his office, dumped his jacket into the chair, and thumbed through the mail and a small stack of papers on his desk. They were mostly change notices in Complex policy and could wait, but one paper brought him to full attention. It was a prisoner transfer request that had been approved. Thing was, it wasn't a transfer that he himself had requested - Kyle had been moved to a less secure wing, something perplexing considering the boy's status as lethally dangerous hadn't changed, at least not the last time he'd checked. The request had come from Warren Worthington, a complete and utter surprise. The permission granted for the transfer had come from the highest authority possible – Xavier himself. Logan growled low and deep in his throat. Someone had pulled a fast one and Kyle had been moved while he had been busy that morning.

Logan bristled with anger. Had Karen done this? It wasn't the first time she had gone over his head and it probably wouldn't be the last. What he couldn't fathom was why Xavier had gone along with it. Well, he wasn't going to wait to find out.

Wolverine went to Charles first, figuring he'd bypass Warren and go right to the top of the food chain. He went directly to Charles' office and barged in, not caring that the man was in the middle of a meeting. Logan, in his fury, got right to the point. He flung the transfer notice on the Professor's desk, snarling, "What the hell is this?"

"I'm in a meeting," Charles protested, not looking at it.

Logan glared at the Professor's guest, some guy in a business suit he didn't recognize. "Get out!" he demanded, flashing his teeth.

The man paled and fled, shutting the door behind him.

"That was a specialist I called in to assist in Henry's case," Charles continued to protest, his eyes hard. He wasn't angry, not just yet, but he was pretty close. As pissed off as Logan clearly was, the Professor was not afraid. He might not look like much, being trapped in a wheelchair such as he was, but he was much too powerful to be bullied, even by this dangerous feral man.

Logan's tone was gruff as he complained, "I don't care if that was the fuckin' Virgin Mary, I wanna know what yer doin' messin' around with my jail."

Charles finally took the paper Logan had flung at him and glanced at it, his brow crinkling in confusion. "I don't see why this should upset you, Kyle performed acceptably on your mission. Moving him to the less secure wing rewards him for this and may give him more access to therapeutic programs. Besides, it also gets him away from Skye. The request came from Warren and I saw no reason not to grant it."

"Did you know that Kyle ate someone while we were out there?"

Charles blinked in real surprise, giving Logan his answer. "That was not included in your report."

"What report? There hasn't been time for a full debrief yet. We've been too busy."

Charles opened a drawer and took out a thick folder. He opened it and fanned through a stack of debrief forms. It was standard procedure that after a mission like they had just performed that anyone who had been activated for duty was to fill out their account of the events. It was not unusual for some of those forms to be turned in late -- Logan and Remy were almost always delinquent if not outright negligent in getting these things done on time, but there were a good many forms here at the moment. Charles sifted and found what he was looking for. He held it out for Wolverine to take. "Ah, yes. Warren filed this in your place, he questioned Kyle himself."

"And you trust this?" Logan questioned, taking the form and scanning it quickly. It was mostly accurate but had a few notable exceptions, including Kyle's first failed attempt to feed on one of Frost's men and then also his second more successful gorging. It painted a much prettier picture of what went on that what Logan would have. Logan couldn't be sure if the omission was on Kyle's end or Warren's, Kyle would have every reason to lie while Warren seemingly had nothing to gain by the move. Or did he? Logan couldn't help but be suspicious by something that could not be so easily explained.

Charles was offering excuses. "Warren is one of oldest students and one of my highest ranking officers. He runs this facility flawlessly. Why wouldn't I trust it?"

"Somethin' about him's been buggin' me. Did you know he's been all chummy like with Skye?"

Charles' brow crinkled again in exasperation. "He is interested in all the detainees. It is not our plan to incarcerate inmates there forever. That is SHIELD's responsibility, not ours."

Logan held the paper up. "This is a lie. Just ask Aiden, he was there with me."

"Aiden is not required to file. He's only just been promoted to level one and less than a week at that."

"Ask him anyhow. He's a friggin' machine with a photographic memory. He won't lie, not about this. He has too much to lose."

"What makes you say that?"

"He wants on a team. He's not going to jeopardize any chance he has of getting on one."

"Hmm..." Charles hummed thoughtfully, but did not elaborate on what had just blazed through his mind. "I'll do as you suggest and have Aiden file his statement and Kimble as well. In the meantime, there will be no more interruptions of my meetings, if you please. That man was important for Henry."

"Fair enough, but I want Kyle back in my jail, right friggin' now."

Charles just shook his head. He might have granted Logan's request but he hadn't liked the man's tone. This just spoke of vendetta and paranoia. "Let Kyle have his chance for now. He can stay until I've reviewed all the debrief forms. That is, unless he misbehaves."

Logan nodded, but he wasn't defeated. He would be making two visits next – one to Kyle to see just what Warren had asked him or not and then to Warren himself. Something here stunk and he was going to get to the bottom of it. He made his excuses and left.

He entered the medium security section, not surprised to see Cody curled up on the room's large watch desk. The move benefitted the feline, he would have more area to walk around since these cells all had bars and he could move freely in and out. The bars were what concerned Logan, Kyle would able to snatch and grab any one passing by if he had the mind to, it wasn't as secure as the clear plastic barriers in his previous cell.

Logan found Kyle in the first cell. The boy was already making himself at home, he was setting his books in order on a nearby shelf. This cell was a significant upgrade from his previous one – it was bigger and more homelike, it had its own separate bathroom off to one side with its own shower. Cody's litter box and bowls were already in place.

"See you got all settled in real nice," Logan said as a greeting. He scanned his badge and opened the door, wanting an unobstructed view of the boy.

Kyle stopped shuffling his books and looked back at him, his eyes squinting. He did this with Logan a lot, he could never quite gauge what was on Logan's mind. Was he going to get yanked out of here after only having been here less than a day? He'd already had an idea that Logan had been unaware of the move.

"S'okay," Kyle replied, not wanting to sound ungrateful. A cell was still a cell no matter how comfy it was.

"Heard Warren came and asked you some questions about the other day."

Kyle nodded. It was the first time he and Warren and met and like Logan he had an idea that something fishy was going on. Kyle had been used many times by many different people in his long life, it would no doubt happen again and again. In this case, though, it was to his benefit not to question the move, this cell was much nicer than his previous one, and he wasn't in a rush to go back. Skye had made it clear that they were through so it was just as well they were not so near. It didn't mean he didn't feel the ache of the loss no matter how much of a jerk Skye was.

"You left out a few things," Logan challenged, hoping Kyle would admit to it.

"Mrr! He ask.... Kyle answer," the feral boy protested, growing agitated. He was working hard to articulate properly as he asserted, "Nothing left out!"

"The report Warren filed didn't say anything about you eating anyone."

Kyle blinked, not sure if this was some kind of trap. "I told him... what I did. Mrr! He make...face... at me. He knows what... a freak I am." He turned away, slamming the books into place a bit more forcefully than he had before, his shoulders tight with shame.

"Let me get this straight. You told him what you did, he heard you, and yet he still moved you here anyway? I wonder why that might be."

Kyle growled a bit in anger, deep in his throat, trying to hide it. He disguised it no better than his jealousy when he added, "He's Skye's.... friend now."

"All right," Logan said to that. He could sense no deception in the lad, his own suspicious were being confirmed though he was still unclear as to the exact reason. Warren was visiting Skye and didn't want to be overheard, it seemed. He could guess why but as much as he disliked Warren, he couldn't imagine the guy being that stupid. "You listen to me now, kid. Just so you know, I didn't ask for this move but it's done. I won't fight it fer now so long as you behave, understand? You keep those claws to yourself. You hurt someone – anyone – and yer done. Don't blow this."

Kyle nodded, dropping his eyes in submission. He knew his place in this world, the same as it ever had been. His spot was at the bottom of the totem pole and would never be any higher. Not even a change of rooms could alter that poor sad fact.

Logan left him to it, heading next to Warren's office. He wasn't looking forward to this, he and Worthington had never gotten along. Logan knew that some of it stemmed from the fact that he'd long had an obvious crush on Jean, Scott's wife. Warren and Scott were close and Warren had been very protective of Scott's interests. Warren had always thought of Logan as a dog and a freak, a wild man with no control or manners.

That was okay, Logan thought Warren was a spoiled, rich man snot who'd never really had to work a single hard day in his life. Logan could sympathize to a degree over the loss of Warren's wings, but the kid had crashed instead of just dealing with it. Of course Logan had grown so used to being able to heal, it was difficult for him to relate to those who couldn't handle their share of pain.

So, with all the bad blood between them, this probably wasn't going to go down nicely.

Wolverine arrived there only to be intercepted by Janie, Warren's secretary. "Do you have an appointment?" she asked him sweetly, though it was obvious she disliked him. Her eyes were squinty and he could smell her fear of him.

He was too pissed off to care though he was generally kinder to women, even those who didn't care for him. His voice was stiff and hard as he said, "I'm a Gold Team member, I don't need one, Janie. Besides, he didn't ask for an appointment when he went and messed with my jail. You tell him I'm here, darlin', and he better see me now or I'll claw his friggin' door down. Ma'am," he added at the end with saccharine politeness, showing her his teeth.

She paled and picked up the phone announcing him. Logan didn't have to wait long. Warren came to the door of his office and waved him in. He was smiling, but his eyes were edgy. He wasn't happy to see Logan there and was more than a little aloof.

Logan strolled in, looking over the man's plush office with a disdainful eye. Such comforts had never meant a thing to him, not in his rough and tumble life. The room was larger than the Professor's and filled with expensive furniture. It wasn't homey the same way that Charles' was. That was okay, he wasn't planning on staying long. Logan got right to the point and asked, "You came to my jail and messed around while I was gone, you coward. What are ya up to, Warren? I know you couldn't give two shits about Kyle."

Warren froze a moment, unused to the man's roughness and blunt way of speaking. He wasn't like his usual list of clients who were mainly accountants and lawyers. Well, if Wolverine was going to be so direct, so would he. "You're right, I don't. This is about you taking your authority too far. You had no right putting those blocks on Skye's cell like that. Running a jail isn't like being in the field, Logan. You don't get to decide who lives and dies around here."

"Do you have any idea how paranoid that sounds?"

Warren just smiled. "I'm not the only one who thinks that way. Have you spoken to your wife lately?"

Logan bristled, clenching his hands. That was a low blow, from both of them actually. He and Karen would be having words about this today, oh yes.

Warren kept right on going. "You abuse your power, Logan, you always have. I get it that you're Charles' big mean watchdog, but that doesn't give you the right to shit all over the yard. We have rules in place to ensure the rights of everyone, not just those you happen to like a little."

"Why you little punk --" Logan started but Warren wasn't done.

"No, you listen. You're being reined in, at least as far as Skye and the jail is concerned. Our goal is rehabilitation, not indefinite incarceration. All you want to do is dump people in there that you don't particularly like and just take them out whenever you need them like they are your little toys. And then, sometimes you just happen to lose them!"

"Now wait just a minute! What happened to Creed wasn't my fault!" Wolverine tried to protest but Warren's mouth was moving much too quickly.

"It doesn't matter why it happened, but it did happen on your watch and that makes you responsible. And that, my friend, isn't going to fly. Your time as puppet master is over. We will rehabilitate and therefore properly use whatever assets we have in place in our jails or if they cannot be rehabilitated they get sent to SHIELD for proper permanent incarceration. If you can't go along with a program that allows for these things, you can and will be replaced!"

When Logan heard that he went suddenly red with anger, enough that he popped claws on both his hands though he hadn't lunged forward for a strike, not just yet. It was a mistake. The ensuing silence was sudden and heavy, both men staring each other down, unwavering. Whatever ground Logan had hoped to gain was now lost by his lack of control and he knew it. Oil and water, not even two minutes in this man's office and he'd already blown whatever authority he'd hoped to assert here.

Warren, the winner of this particular button pushing match, was the first to speak. His voice trembled ever so softly, though his face showed no fear, as he said, "If you're not going to use those then I think it's time you left."

Logan sheathed his claws, but his killer's eyes never left Warren's face as he gave his reply. "I know yer up to something, Wings. You might be foolin' all of them, but yer not foolin' me. Not for one fuckin' minute. I will find out what it is, and let me tell ya, bub, when I get ta finishin' what you started, it ain't gonna be a pretty sight." He then took out the vials of Honey Scott had given him and he set them on the desk. If he hadn't thought these were being handed over for the good of the big blue doctor, he would have gleefully shoved them right up Warren's ass, just to wipe that smirk off the man's face.

He nodded just once and left, slamming the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

(Four)

Once Remy had the Dragon 2 parked and settled for the day, he walked down the ramp, tired now and in pain again, and saw that there was someone waiting for him. Molly was there, the twins in a doublet stroller, a nice surprise. He grinned broadly at the sight of his family and took his wife greedily into his arms, happy to see her. This made everything worth it.

Molly took his hug, pleased when his vibrations of happiness washed over her in a warm loving glow. She released him and then knowing what would be next on his mind, signed, _**Asher called me. He is with Julien and got him all settled in. You should invite them for lunch again.**_

"Dat's a real good idea," he replied, happy that she was still supporting him and doing her best to help him reach his wayward son. It would be so much harder if he was doing this all on his own.

Molly had more to say. She continued to sign, _**The Professor called and said he wants to see you. All of you. **_

"Isz zat good or bad?" Aiden asked warily. He had followed Remy down the ramp, Kimble in tow behind him.

Molly was quick to reassure, _**Nothing bad happened while you were away, but that doesn't mean it doesn't have anything to do with Julien.**_

" 'E say when we got to go see him?" Remy wanted to know.

_**Soon as you get in. **_

"Den we bes' be gettin' it over wit." Remy kissed his wife, touched his precious babies on the head, and got his team moving.

They were silent as they made their way down to the lower levels. They used the elevator instead of taking the stairs as usual, not wanting to push Remy any further than they had to. Kimble was quiet, his shine swirly with unease. He hadn't gone in front of the big boss many times without getting yelled at for something. Would this have anything to do with Zander popping out so frequently now? The idea frightened him. At least this time he wasn't going in there alone.

They arrived at Charles' office and were told by his secretary to wait just a moment. It only added to the tension rising in the group. Remy slid a piece of gum in his mouth, looking warily at the Professor's door. "You boys let me do all de talkin', bien?"

"Aye," they both answered at once, submissive due to the anxious colors swirling through their Captain's shine. If he was nervous, so were they.

The secretary waved them in. "The Professor will see you now."

Remy and his team walked into the Professor's office, all of them a bit on edge. They had never been called there as a group before. Kimble took the nearest seat but Remy stayed as he was. With his aching ribs, it actually felt better to stay on his feet. Taking his cue from Remy, Aiden declined to sit as well, but leaned on the back of Kimble's stuffed chair, all the better to stroke Kimble's long ponytail, something that had always given the pilot great comfort. He could sense Kimble's rising anxiety and wanted it gone. If this was going to get ugly he would be Kimble's buffer and try to keep the worst of it off of him.

"How are you feeling?" Charles asked Gambit, taking note of the fact that the thief hadn't taken a chair. "You look better than you did the other day."

"Je suis bien," Remy answered with a smile, hoping he didn't look as tried as he felt. "Nuthin' a coupla mo' days won't fix."

"That's good to hear. Now, I called all of you here today for a couple of reasons. The first is because there have been some questions about the first trip you took to Twilight. Normally, since you two are level ones, " he said, looking at Kimble and Aiden. "...you would be excused from having to fill out debriefs, but because of some questions that have come up I am asking for your reports on what happened there. I will need them to be very detailed, I want to know everything that happened. Since it is your first time with the forms, Remy can help you with these."

Kimble's wings slumped with assumed guilt and shame. His eyes were low as he asked, "This is about Zander, ain't it?"

Charles noticed the pilot's despair and was quick to direct the conversation away from it. It wasn't what he had brought them here to discuss. "While that is a matter that needs some discussion at another time, my primary concern here is about Kyle Gibney."

Remy's eyebrows arched in surprise. This he hadn't expected at all. "Dat feral kid Logan brought along?"

"That's right. Like you, Logan failed to file his debrief promptly," the Professor began to explain, chiding Remy some for his tardiness as well. "There's a concern that Kyle had reverted back to some of his more... cannabalistic... ways and it was not reported as it should have been. It's come to my attention that Aiden here had been alongside the boy for most of what had occurred. I am greatly interested on his view of things."

"Ze boy szuffer great injury— " Aiden started to answer, hoping to excuse what Kyle had done and spare the lad more pain, but Remy silenced him with a raised hand. Ever the gambler, he didn't want to have Aiden give anything away before he knew just what it was the Professor was after. This was as much of a game as any other and he never liked to play his hand so early.

"Everyone know de kid got problems. Why you so curious 'bout it now?"

"If Kyle is that big a risk in the field, he shouldn't be assigned to any squads, no matter how well he might have performed out there."

As if defending any one of his own Siskans Remy was quick to reply, "Sometimes a kid just need a real chance. You know 'im and Logan don't get along so good – not sure anybody and Logan ever do, heh -- mebbe de po' boy just need de right kind of boss out dere to bring out de best in 'im. Give 'im purpose."

Charles smiled, leaning back in his seat, willing to engage if Gambit was. That was as loaded a statement he had ever heard for a first move play, an open invitation. The thief was clever, so he was, but so was Charles and he saw plenty. "If what I have heard is true and if there was ever a 'last chance' team that was formed out there, it might be appropriate for him to be included in it. But it would take many months of careful, patient training before he could be fully trusted in the field. There are too few of us out in the world working to have any of our available resources be wasted, Remy. We lost so many of our numbers in the Game and there is still so much work to be done in the world."

Remy chewed on his gum, mildly surprised to find himself in a negotiation he hadn't expected. He didn't think he was imagining this. Drawn into the game, he cautiously played his next move and went on to suggest, "Most folks who 'ave trouble communicatin' do better wit a leader dat do more dan just shout words when 'e need to speak 'is mind."

"That is so very true, " Charles replied, beyond pleased when he saw Remy shift gears seamlessly into the direction he'd hoped they might go. "People with that kind of talent are so very rare... and so very valuable to me."

Remy laughed softly, dropping his eyes at the compliment. He wasn't used to such things and his control had momentarily slipped. As good as he was at subtle manipulation, he could see that Charles was much better. Remy himself knew that he reacted badly to direct, forceful orders, serious obligations had to be eased gently in and teased carefully into place. Becoming a squad leader was no simple task. Even in this, he knew Charles wasn't simply buttering him up, his affection was real and heartfelt. He was being given a choice. Would he bite or not? That was the real question being asked here.

Aiden stood as he was, watching this verbal joust with an ever growing smile. He had always been a watcher of people and he had learned a great many things by simply being quiet and really listening. So few people ever really said what they actually meant and this little game being played out before him was no exception. He wasn't about to interfere, not when this was bringing him so much closer to his own goal.

Kimble wasn't so amused. While he was relieved that he was momentarily off the hook with Zander, Aiden's increasing happiness was a warning. Kimble wasn't as quick on the draw as his husband, but he was smart enough to know that this conversation was multi-layered and not exactly what it seemed.

"There is a good sized pool of new recruits that came back with us from Twilight," Charles continued, becoming less cryptic. "This very talented person might have his pick of the crop. So many of them have suffered greatly under Frost and may respond well, given proper direction."

Aiden flinched nervously when he saw a bright streak of color suddenly shoot violently through Remy's shine, though the thief never moved or even so much as blushed. His poker face had been perfect, flawless even, to anyone who hadn't been able to see as they did. Aiden wasn't sure if the Professor had loaded that last statement intentionally or not, but Gambit had seized on it immediately.

"Any of de new kids?"

"At the moment," Charles said with emphasis. "I am not the least bit particular which ones he might choose. _**All of them have potential value**_."

Remy chewed on that, wondering if that had been deliberate bribery. Was he seeing what he thought he was? _You can have the team you want, including Julien, if you do this for me. _These were the magic words he wanted to hear, the most perfect price for his cooperation. If he agreed and Julien was given to him, the boy might not land in a jail cell for the rest of his life. Gambit knew he was being given more than that as well, most squad leaders never got to choose their roster, it sort of came with the job. Most folks wanted to be a squad leader so badly they didn't complain about who they ended up with to train. He couldn't help but wonder just why Charles was being so accommodating. Could it be that they were really that short on staff? Were things really that desperate?

Of course, it wasn't as though he was being given something easy or simple. There was a very good reason he had never asked for a squad, it was a fast track to a nervous breakdown and a full head of grey hairs as far as he was concerned. He could hardly manage his gaggle of Siskans at times, could he really keep six or seven super powered kids in line on top of that? There would be training sessions and classes and personality conflicts. He would be a teacher, guidance councillor and shrink all in one. It wasn't something to be taken lightly.

Charles continued his gentle persuasion, adding, "There's a database being formed as we speak on the new arrivals. That plus the files already in place would give any such interested person a wide range of potential recruits. He could make his selections and leave this suggested list on my desk in the morning. I always check my mail first thing."

"An offer dat only a fool would pass up," Remy replied, smiling ever so slightly. "If such a person existed."

"Then it's a good thing we seem to be short on fools as well as squad leaders," Charles said to that. "I'd like to have those debriefs on my desk by morning, if you please."

"Yes, sir."

Remy bowed ever so slightly and they departed, Kimble keeping right up close behind them. They had no sooner left the office then he was asking, "What the heck wuz that all about? Remy!"

"Don' you fret about nuthin', little brother," Remy answered, grinning wide now. He was walking briskly, full of excitement and all of his pain forgotten.

"I cain't be on no team!" Kimble complained loudly and halted, forcing the others to come to a stop or leave him behind.

Remy did stop and turned around, seeing the fear and anxiety in Kimble's shine. Not that he needed it, the pilot was shaking hard enough for anyone to notice. Gambit raised his hands, asking for patience. "Ain't nobody goan ask you fo' mo' dan you wanna give, cher."

"That's not true! It's what both of yous wants and ain't nobody asked me how I felt about it. You don' even cares what I wants, neither one of yous!"

Remy straightened, giving Kimble his full attention. "D'accorde, little brother. What do you want, den?"

Kimble crumpled a bit where he stood, unsure of his answer. He hated to argue and he was already getting tired of this. "I don't wants to be left behind," he said truthfully after a moment. "But I don't wants to be afraid or hurt nobodies neither."

"Dat's what de trainin' is for. We goan make sure none of dat ever happen."

"Is that so? Who's gonner be trainin'? Me or Zander?" Kimble questioned sharply. "Seems ta me's he's the one ya really wants, not stupid ole me."

"I ain't gonna lie to you, it probably goan be a little bit of both of you de way t'ings seem to be goin' wit you," Remy replied truthfully, saying the words gently to take the sting out of them. "You bot' got attributes we need – Zander fo' de tough stuff, you for de easy t'ings. You were real good wit Tilda out dere today and we goan need somebody fo' dat. Asher probably ain't goan be wit' us so you'd be perfect."

"I don't knows as I kin do it like that," Kimble replied, his eyes so terribly sad. "I cain't lets Zander out alla the time. If he comes how long b'fore one of them others wants their chance too? Lin ain't never hurt nobody but 'Shay just ain't no good, you knows that."

Remy came close and placed his hands on Kimble's shoulders, propping him up. Kimble's fears were very real and he wasn't taking them lightly. "Je sais, I know little brother. Dat's why you got me an' Aiden 'ere lookin' out fo' you. Nobody here goan let Zandy take advantage of you."

"I'll hafta thinks about it some," Kimble said, his voice still so soft and hurt.

"You do dat, fils. You go 'ome wit' Aiden 'ere and get cleaned up. Den you come 'ave lunch wit' Molly an' me. She goan cook us up sumpt'in real good, make you feel all better, non? You don't need to be all alone."

Kimble nodded and allowed himself to be led away by Aiden who had his arm around him in a gentle hug, a persuasion of its own.

Remy had no fear that Kimble would be fine, nor that he would refuse. Just like he had his own weaknesses that had to be catered to when introducing changes, so Kimble had his own. Sometimes when asking Kimble to do something particularly difficult, you had to keep at him about it and just let it all sink in.

Kimble and Aiden weren't the only ones he wanted to invite for lunch, he wanted Julien there as well even without Molly's already suggesting it. The more time they spent together, the better they would hopefully be. Maybe, given enough time, he could persuade the lad to do more than just give up Frost, Maybe he could even land a spot on a team. Nothing would please Remy more and his pace quickened as he went to look for Asher and his son. He knew just where to look for them, too.

-----------------------------------

Henry sat at a small table that had been brought into the private room he'd been taken to. He had slept well and was feeling more and more aware with each passing moment. He and Star had passed the night on the bed, a welcome change from the padded yet less than cushioned floor of the holding cell.

They had brought him breakfast and he was sitting there, looking at it, wondering just how he was going to manage this. It smelled and looked great – scrambled eggs, bacon, wheat toast with butter, a cup of coffee. That wasn't the problem. The trouble lay in the metal utensils that had come along with it.

Henry had never considered himself to be vain but this abrupt and unexpected life altering event had made him extremely self conscious. He hardly spoke because it was awkward trying to make all the right sounds with those huge clunky teeth in his way. He'd thought that was the worst of it until the first time he'd actually tried to use his hands for anything.

It had been horrible, the first time Star had handed him a simple can of Boost, a fortified nutrition drink that was often given to patients as part of a liquid diet. It was the first thing they had thought to feed him because he was still recovering. He was hungry enough to want it but it fell and spilled the moment he'd tried to grasp it as he normally would and Star was forced to get him another. The only way he'd kept the second one from following the first to the floor was for him to hold it tightly clenched with both paws and practically pour it down his throat in one gulp. He still had thumbs, not full paws, but they were as good as useless until he could relearn how to use them. He felt like an infant and it had seriously bruised his ego though he'd at least had the class not to whine about it.

Now, here was real food, something potentially worse.

Star sat across from him, her eyes still bruised and tired. She had fed from the cubes but had been giving him Morrowhiem at regular intervals even though he was no longer violent. It was clearing his mind but unfortunately not undoing any more of the damage. This was going to be as good as it was going to get it seemed.

"S'okay if ya just wanna dives in," Star offered. "Ain't nobody gonner sees ya and ya needs the food. It'll helps ya git better."

He blinked at her, momentarily insanely jealous that she was still the same and unharmed. She was still perfect and fine, not all blue and feeling like a surgeon trying to operate with oven mitts on. Her mouth was not filled with tooth shaped rocks and her mind free of savage thoughts. He hated her in that instant.

Star saw it, but was unmoved, even though it had hurt. Good thing she had a thick skin when it came to her precious Master. She stayed as she was, hoping that a dedicated show of support would help him get through this. She gently pushed the plate closer to him, all the while vibrating waves of peace and calm to soothe him. They would survive this, of that she had no doubt, it was just going to take time and patience, things she had in abundance.

His anger spiked as the plate came forward so he just gave into it. Fuck it, an animal he had become and so an animal he would be. He bypassed the knife and fork altogether and simply went nose down onto the plate, gobbling down his breakfast with all the vigor and grace of a starving dog. Bits of egg went all about and hung in his whiskers, but the moment he had started eating, the food was so good he simply stopped caring. It wasn't until he had finished his enthusiastic chowing down and noticed the mess he had made, that he was hit with the deep ache of embarrassment that only being feral can bring.

He flicked his new long tongue out, mildly impressed at just how well it collected those straggling, dangling bits of egg in his whiskers.

Star grinned in her way, resting her chin on her folded hands. "Now that kin be useful, right there," she teased suggestively, her orange eyes twinkling.

He gave her the full heat of his eyes, his anger and embarrassment melting into something more lustful and warm. They had played a lot, here in this room. He was calmer now, less abusive, and her appetite matched his own. It wasn't like there was much else to do here and with all the Morrowhiem flying about, it was inevitable. The only real miracle was how he could still walk. She was tireless.

As good as a playful romp sounded, there were some other things he wanted to do.

"I... I.. think.. I'd.. like .. to see ..Remy....to... apologize," he growled deep and low, hating every word. His stupid teeth, of what use were such things to him now? He had to speak so slowly just to be understood.

"Him and some others went back ta Twilight this mornin' ta looks fer other kids that might still be lost in the woods," Star replied, hoping it might ease his regret. How bad could Gambit be if he was working?

Henry nodded thoughtfully. "Wh-what about ...Julien? M-may I see ..him?"

Star arched her eyebrows. This was soon. "I kin asks if ya likes. Just don't be upset none if he's still scairt of you."

"I...I.. bear him... no ill will," Henry said and it was true. As bad as this was, it just wasn't in the doctor's nature to bear grudges. "He...he... might need... to know."

Star stood and crossed to his side of the table. She took his large head in her hands and rubbed her cheek to his. "I'll be shure ta pass that on. Yer such a good man, Henry."

"Hank...." he growled meaningfully.

She leaned back to meet his eyes. They were different now -- cat's eyes, bluish grey and slitted, beautiful. "Whatcha sayin'?"

"Hank," he repeated with emphasis, having decided something. "I am... not who I was... I think... it's best... if my name... changed, too. It's a good name, the one... my parents... called me... when I... was young."

"If it makes ya feels better, I'll calls ya that, but you'll always be m' Master. No name change is ever gonner change that."

Star was startled when there was a knock on their door. She had made it clear that they were only to be disturbed in case of emergency, Henry was still not up to seeing visitors just yet. He still needed time to adjust. She couldn't imagine who'd be wanting to see either of them just now.

She went to the door, looked through the small glass window, and was surprised to see a man she didn't immediately recognize standing on the other side. He was tall, blonde, and dressed in an expensive business suit. A pair of white feathered wings lay at his back, but she knew Max well enough to know this was someone else.

"Hank ain't up ta seein' no visitors just yet," she said, not opening the door. She would make no exceptions to protect her Master's privacy.

"Actually I am here to see you. You are Star, are you not?"

"That's right," she replied warily. She still didn't know who this was.

"May I speak with you a moment outside? It will only take a minute."

She hesitated but he looked rather insistent. It would be best to just see what he wanted to she'd go away. "Okay, I guess."

Star looked back at Hank who was busy finishing up his breakfast and saw he hadn't even looked up at the interruption. So far so good and so she slipped out. The hallway was quiet, Seth was gone for the moment and they were alone. She should have no reason to fear, no one had ever harmed her here, it was just that this was so unusual.

Her visitor sensed her nervousness and extended his hand. "Don't be frightened. My name is Warren Worthington and I help the Professor run this facility."

Her face brightened at once and she instantly relaxed. She had heard of this man, Henry had spoken well of him many times though she and he had never met. "Yes, of course," she said. "How kin I helps you?"

He grinned at her and leaned in with a conspiratory whisper, "I'd like to do something for Henry and I need your help. Is there any chance you could get away?"

Star considered a moment before answering, "He should be takin' a nap soon. He won't miss me then if he's sleepin'."

"Excellent," Warren replied and handed her a small piece of paper. "These are directions to my office. Come and meet me there when you're ready. I will make time for you. I won't keep you long."

"Kin ya tells me what it is?"

He winked at her. "That would spoil the surprise."

She laughed a little. Being Siskan she loved gifts and the unexpected more than most people. Hank could use some brightening up and this might be the thing he needed. She looked at the directions he had given her, these would not be hard to follow.

"Thanks," she said to him, seeing he was ready to leave.

"I look forward to meeting you again," he replied and nodded at her. He was brimming with some sort of happiness and expectation, she could see that in his shine. If he was that excited about his surprise she couldn't wait to see it for herself. It was sure to be exciting.

----------------------------------

Remy found Julien with Asher in the first place he thought to look – in Asher's little sanctuary in the Solarium. Both of them were at the kneeler and dutifully saying their prayers. They looked peaceful together, serene. Gambit lingered quietly near the entrance for a moment, just watching the pair at worship. Remy's belief in God had been shaken more than once but he was back on firmer ground now, the twins had helped a lot with that. Still he struggled with prayer. He had never been all that great at one sided conversations. He had to admit that he was a bit envious of them, of their ease with it.

"Bonjour, mes amis," Remy greeted, finally going inside. It was getting late and he had invitations to make. "S'okay if I interrupt?"

"Remy," Asher said and rose to give him a hug. "How wuz yer work this mornin'?"

"Bien. We brung back some more kids. Dey 'ave a new 'ome now."

"Then it wuz a good day. Ya done the Lord's work."

Remy blushed a little, lowering his chin. He wasn't used to thinking about himself in that way. "Come and eat lunch wit' us today. Bot' of you."

The moment Remy made his offer, there was enthusiastic squeaking from Asher's familiar leather bag. Smee slunk out from his hiding place and scampered over to where Remy stood, weaving in and out of his legs like a strange purple cat. "Yessity yes yes! Goey goes to the place where the little 'uns plays!"

Remy couldn't help but laugh a little. Like the Siskans, Asher's Mumbler was quite fond of the twins, even if they did pull on his hair and tail a bit.

"Well, then. How kin we refuse an offer likes that?" Asher replied with an easy, short laugh of his own.

"Course I don't have one clue what Molly's makin'," Remy apologized playfully. "Not dat I ever seen de squeak 'ere ever refuse anyt'ing she make."

"He's gitten so fat since we come here," Asher complained, scooping Smee up and cuddling him close. He was still teasing as he said, "Gonner hafta makes him a treadmill real small sos he kin work off that great big fat belly of his."

Smee giggled, "More of Smees to lovey loves!"

Remy chuckled at that and glanced over at Julien. This whole time Julien had stayed as he was at the kneeler, his head down. He wasn't praying anymore, there were too many reactions going on in his shine for steady meditation. The boy was sad, mildly angry, but mostly terribly lonely. He did not have the friends Remy had.

"Lunch okay wit you, fils?"

Julien nodded but without any real enthusiasm. Even though he hadn't been dumped into a holding cell or anything he still felt like so much was out of his control. He didn't think he had the right to refuse.

"You all done prayin', or you want to go now?"

"Now's fine," the boy answered, standing up. He was stiff and sore, moving like an old man. He had enjoyed playing with the Siskans in the gym the previous day but it had taken its toll. He was aching all over from using muscles he never knew he had.

They left the park and began making their way back to Remy's place. On the way Julien dared to ask, "Will I have to go answer questions again today?"

Gambit shook his head. "Scott's in de field 'til tomorrow so I don' t'ink so. But dere's still a lot we don' know."

Julien was quiet a moment, but he couldn't forget what Malcolm had said to him about Frost's potential execution. It had worried him and so he asked, "Do you think I could speak to Mr. Frost? I hope he's okay."

Remy had to hide an inward shiver of revulsion. Frost should have been the last one the boy wanted to talk to. "Je suis de'sole, fils. Don't t'ink dats' goan 'appen fo' a real long time." _If ever_, he couldn't help but think, but didn't dare say it.

"Can I at least send him a letter? People in jail can get mail, right?"

"Look, now. We only just made a deal wit SHIELD to keep you out of yo' own cell, petite. Bes' not to push our luck so soon, oui? Mebbe we see in a little while, d'accorde?"

"You're not going to let me even write to him, are you?" Julien retorted more than actually asked. He should have known he could never trust these people. These walls were no haven, just another prison.

Remy tried to be patient and said, "Honest, now? I don't know. De t'ing is, you got a new life now and you gotta move on. Make de best of it. One door close, a new one open up. Life is like dat all de time. You just gotta roll wit it. Make it yo' own."

" 'Roll with it'," Julien repeated condescendingly. "Sounds like fun."

Remy sighed, not sure what to say to the boy. He had half expected Asher to jump in and bail him out some, but the Siskan was hanging back, giving them some space. Remy was on his own for now. "It don't have to be torture either. Some t'ings always gonna be outta yo' control. Jus' gotta accept it."

"The only thing I have to accept is that you don't think I should talk to my father."

"Dat man ain't yo' father," Remy corrected firmly, still upset at the idea.

Julien didn't care. He continued to insist, "He saved me from my sin. He's more my father than you are."

Remy chewed on that, still hitting this same brick wall. It wasn't that Julien didn't have a point. Remy and Julien had this thing in common – both had been found and essentially raised by strong, influential men. Remy had been lucky to have been taken in by Jean Luc. A Thief he may have been, but Jean Luc had still been grounded with some morality and a code of conduct and ethics that he had passed on to all the young Thieves. After being mentored by this man, Remy had learned to operate boldly in the world while Julien seemed to shun it out of fear.

Maybe it was time that Remy tried to explain some of this. "I'm an orphan like you now, fils. I never knew my real parents, I got left on de doorstep of an orphanage coupla days after I was born. Guess dey took one look at my eyes and wanted to be done wit me. Least yo' mama stood by you, eh?"

Julien didn't outwardly react to what Remy was saying, but his shine swirled with new colors. He was listening.

"Grew up dere, po' and starved like de other kids. Learned de fear of de Lord, too. How to share, 'ow to get by as best a boy can. But when I was nine or so, I ran into Jean Luc LeBeau and he save my life. Dis man not m' real papa, but 'e might as well 'ave been.

"Jean Luc wasn't no preacher like Frost try to be but dey bot' 'ave sumpt'in common -- dey bot' criminals. Jean Luc was de Head of de T'ieves Guild down in N'awleans. He teach me to be as good a t'eif as dere ever could be."

"You stole the necklace you gave my mom," Julien replied, his voice low.

"Oui, dat's right," Remy answered, unable to stop the smile of affection. "Whatever you say about yo' mama, she was a real nice girl. She have de best laugh."

Julien was quick to snap back to that, his voice full of mockery and hate. "If she was so great, then why didn't you stay? Oh, that's right. Guys like you just fuck whores and go."

Remy had to bite down quick on the sharp reply that had come up his throat. He wasn't used to the harsh language and hatred that came so easy to this poor ruined boy. He couldn't reply with the same, it would only make this worse. "It wasn't like dat 'tween me an 'er. She was a nice girl and we have a good time. Have a few laughs. No one got 'urt and yo' mama got one heck of tip. Dat necklace was wort' ten large, easy."

The boy snorted in disgust and replied in that haughty tone Remy was growing to hate so much, "It doesn't matter how much you paid her. Sex outside of marriage is a sin. You engaged in sin and passed that sin on to me. What happened to me growing up is only proof of that."

Remy stopped short and brought Julien to a halt with him. Between his frustration with the lad and his still being in pain from his injury, he was less in control of his temper than he would normally be. He could hardly contain his anger as he said, "What 'appen to you wasn't on account of my sin or yours. It was because assholes like Jerry get deir sick kicks outta bullyin' someone smaller dan demselves just cause dey can. You didn't do one t'ing wrong, you gotta get dat outta yo' mind. Jerry earn what he got by treatin' you every wrong way dere is, comprenez?"

"You'd say anything to pass the blame for your own sin onto someone else," Julien argued to that, his own eyes blazing. "Jerry died as much from me as from you. You passed on your sin to me through my mother. Your eyes! Your face! Your power! This is why mutants can't be allowed to breed and spread their sin around like a disease!"

Remy tightened his grip on the boy. "We pay de price of our own sin ourselves, son, it don't pass on. No loving God would ever be so cruel. Dere ain't no rhyme or reason why some get de mutation and others don't. It can come from anywhere and it ain't always passed on. My twins don' ave de gene and me and Molly bot' do. It's luck of de draw, a hand you been dealt for no other reason dan fate. Frost got it all wrong, fils. Time to open up yo' eyes!"

"Frost didn't get it wrong!" Julien shouted, squirming now. He couldn't break free. "Everything he taught me makes far more sense than any of this blasphemy you spit out every day! You run from your sin instead of embracing it! How can you ever atone for what you refuse to even see?!"

Remy was shocked momentarily silent. Atone for his sin? Oh how Remy had paid, and paid in ways that could never be measured. The thought of it nearly sent the thief red. Remy pulled Julien up close, his fingers dangerously glowing a faint pink. "Every man got to pay for what 'e done. Nobody know dat better dan me! You don't know one t'ing about me to say sumpt'in like dat! Frost tell you lies to control you just de same as Jerry did wit 'is fists. Both of dem were bullies dat never once loved you!"

Asher came up between them, showering them both with sparkling glitter. This was much too confrontational for his liking. He'd kept quiet all this time in the hopes that this pair might reach some kind of understanding. That hope was fading fast. "This's gone on long enough now, boys," he said, his voice calm and serene. "There'll be time enough fer talkin' without it all gitten rough like. This ain't solvin' nuthin now, pushin' and shovin'."

Remy let go of his son the moment the glitter cascaded over him like a nice cool breeze on a hot summer day. It brought him up short and he was a bit ashamed at how easily this kid could press his buttons. He had to be better than this.

Julien wasn't as soothed by the glitter, his anger ran much deeper than the thief's. He did back off though and straightened his clothes. "You're wrong. Frost loved me."

"How he do dat, eh?" Remy challenged, his voice still calm. He was connected too deeply to Asher for the Morrowhiem to wear off that quickly.

"Jerry hit me for no reason at all. I know I deserved every beating I got from Frost. I always knew why it was done. He taught me to read so I could be useful. Jerry held me back. Frost taught me how to work hard and earn what I got, Jerry couldn't get me out of the house fast enough. Frost gave me the Purifier so I could learn control. They were nothing alike!" Julien concluded and starting walking again.

Remy followed him. "Dere ain't nuthin' mo' persuasive dan a man who know how to turn a few words into prophecy. Frost prolly took one look at you and had you all figured out. Skinny boy all on 'is own who done a terrible t'ing. Dis boy got a good 'eart, got jus' enough guilt in 'im to make turnin' him around all de wrong way dat much easier. I know all about dat too. You ain't de only one who ever got sucked under by a powerful fool."

Remy hadn't said the name of course, but it was always there — Sinister. Once out of Jean Luc's house and all on his own, he'd been swayed by a powerful man just as Julien had. Remy had some guilt too, even before he had committed the worst crime of his life. He couldn't control his ever growing power and while he hadn't killed with it yet, it was probably just going to be a matter of time before he did. Sinister offered him a way out and he took it, not realizing that the price for it would be too high to ever repay. Could he ever explain something like that to this child who was too angry to even listen?

Julien looked back at him, his eyes still hard. "Stop talking about my life like it's the same as yours. I could never be like you!"

"You 'ave no idea --" Remy started to protest but was once again interrupted by Asher.

"You boys done talked enough!" Asher complained, raising his voice as much as he ever did. "We're at Molly's door and she ain't gonner appreciates you bringin' in this mess inter her house. Say peace then, and picks it up some other time. All right?"

Remy took a deep breath and blew it out slowly, calming down. Asher was wise in so many ways, so much wiser than himself. He held out his hand to the lad. "Peace?"

"Peace," Julien mumbled and shook it. He had done it for Asher, this Remy could see. The peaceful and priestly Siskan was working his way into the boy's heart just as Kimble and Aiden had.

The cheerful lunch that Remy had hoped for didn't happen. Julien was quiet and wary the whole time, not wanting to talk much. After their rough conversation in the hallway Remy really couldn't blame him much. Julien picked at his food and had no appetite. Truth was he'd been eating so much since he arrived here that it seemed like a sin. He was much more used to starving, to the denial he had endured all these years. It was going to be a while before he was used to this place.

Kimble and Aiden had showed up as promised but Kimble was just as sulky and disturbed as Julien had been and no more talkative. He was going to need more time and Remy would give it to him.

While he ate, it occurred to Remy that perhaps his son might need a more hands on approach to what his future might hold. A demonstration could be stronger than any speech. After the meal was finished, Remy insisted that Julien join him and his Siskans to take a good hard look at the Dragon 2 and what it represented. Julien went along, happy to go anywhere that wasn't an interrogation room or a holding cell. Besides it was a chance to get outside and have a real look around.

Once up on the tarmac, Remy waved his hands up at the Dragon 2 as if embracing it. He never failed to be impressed by the fine craft that Seth had built for him no matter how many times he looked at it. He said to Julien, "You say I ain't never atoned for my sins. You'd be dead wrong. Workin' 'ere in dis place, flyin' dis ship, it's what I do to atone everyday. You keep yo' 'ead down, do a lil' work, you could be doin' dis too."

"How could I ever fly anything like this?" Julien asked, bewildered at the idea.

"Dis ship don' run on gas, it run on dis," Remy said, holding up a hand to demonstrate. He flicked out a card, seemingly from nowhere, a favorite trick of his, and then lit it, making it glow. "All it take to run an engine is a little pop and dere ain't no pop like de Ristle."

"Ristle?"

Remy laughed. "Dat's what Fallen call de energy we make. I got it and now you got it too. If yo' Ristle be as strong as I t'ink it is, you could be riding that pilot stick someday yo'self."

"Why would you let me fly for you?" Julien tentatively asked. "I'm your prisoner."

"It don' have to be dat way," Remy assured, daring to come close and put his arm around the boy's shoulders. He continued, pleased, when the lad didn't shrug him off. "A lot of de kids 'ere get special schoolin' on how to use deir powers. Some of dem even join squads. Dey dem ones I was tellin' you about, goin' out in de world an' doin' good. Dey save lives and build peace. You could be one of dem too, if you keep yo' 'ead down."

Julien digested that, his eyes roaming all over the Dragon with a strange sort of greed, like looking over a suped up race car or a first place race horse with the promise that it could be yours. He was a little breathless looking at it himself. He had ridden on this strange craft but hadn't been given much of a chance to really look it over. He was quiet and interested as Remy gave him the short tour, Kimble and Aiden alongside him helping out. There was a lot to see – the pilot sticks, the small but sturdy engine, the various camera views of the outside. This certainly blew away anything Frost had ever shown him, that was for sure.

"Joinin' a squad don' mean you 'ave to give up everyt'ing Frost teach you. You can go out in de world and do de Lord's work, just that you'd be doin' it wit yo' love, not wit all of Frost's hate an' fear. You could save lives just like we do every day."

Julien swallowed, thinking hard on this. This message was different from what Frost had taught. Frost was saying that salvation came from work that was internal – a show of devotion through suffering and denial. What was being presented to him now was an external view - doing for others instead of for himself. It was too different for him to immediately accept. He wasn't sure it was really true.

It was a lot to take in and Remy let him take his time. Julien wandered back outside and Remy followed, ready to answer any questions he might have. "How did you know how to build something like this?" was the first one Julien asked.

"I ain't stupid, but I could never build sumpt'in like dis," Remy admitted freely. "We got lots of smart people always comin' up wit ways fo' us to do our jobs better. We all a team, each one doin' 'is part. Set' a good friend of mine. 'E build dis fo' me."

Remy wasn't about to give away the total truth – that there were more than mutants living here, some of them were aliens. Technically the Siskans qualified as this, artificial though they might be. Even so, much of the secret technology here came from the Shi'ar, another alien race the X-men had befriended in their various travels. This ship was comprised of Dognan technology, a gift from Fallen that Seth had made good use of here.

"Were ya impressed?" Asher asked Julien, amused by the boy's wonder.

"It's nice I guess," Julien answered evasively. It didn't matter, his shine spoke for him. He couldn't stop looking at it, touching the outside of it with his hands as he walked around it. Remy let him wander, he didn't want to crowd the kid.

"Kid's these days, they's so hard ta please," Asher teased. His eyes met Remy's as he said, "So I heard you wuz thinkin' bouts makin' a squad."

"Dat's right." Remy couldn't stop the grin that spread across his lips. This was a popular subject today.

"You have a mind as to who yer gonna put on it?"

"Might 'ave a name or two on m' list already," Remy teased. "I could tell you but den I'd 'ave to kill you. Top secret."

Asher just laughed at Remy's joke. " 'Bout time, I says. Yer talents been wasted. Time ta spreads what ya learned."

"You'll 'elp me out if I need it? I ain't never done dis before."

Asher just laughed. "You don' even needs ta asks. You call and I'll be there any time ya needs it. I been watchin' some of them other teachers at work, I kin tells ya some of their tricks."

"You'd be my spy?" Remy questioned with a laugh.

Asher winked at him. "I knows it don't looks like it but I gots my ways. There's a lot ta be learned from just takin' the time ta really watch and listen."

"True dat," Remy agreed, smiling. The smile faltered a bit when he saw Asher grow suddenly still, as if listening even then to something only he can hear.

"Quoi?"

"Sumpthin's wrong. Real wrong."

It was only then that Remy noticed that Julien was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

(Five)

Julien had continued his inspection of Remy's impressive ship and had gone back inside the Dragon looking for another peek and maybe the use of the bathroom. One ride wasn't enough for him to know his way around and he had to look around for a moment before he saw a door labeled "Lavatory." He made his way over but paused when he saw Kimble's shirt lying in a rumpled heap just outside. That was odd, why would Kimble have just dumped it like that? The answer came soon enough. There were voices coming from behind the door -- Aiden saying something in that near incomprehensible garble of his, Kimble's teasing response, and then an unmistakable groan of pleasure, one from Aiden.

Julien stood there shaking, his mind refusing to comprehend just what he was hearing. The sounds of lustful passion from behind the door left little room for doubt, though he still stubbornly refused to accept it. Numb, he couldn't help himself from reaching for the door, he had to prove himself wrong. Being unlocked, it swung open easily. Julien froze in shock and surprise.

Kimble and Aiden had snuck off on their own for a quick session of play, never dreaming they might be interrupted, not with Remy and Julien so distracted outside by getting to know each other better. It had begun with Aiden simply intending a quick make out session to give Kimble some comfort for being upset earlier and like most things these Siskans do at play, it had simply progressed onto something more substantial all on its own. Kimble, being the needy creature that he was, could not refuse. All thoughts of possibly being caught had gotten lost by the wayside.

The bathroom here was tiny, not much larger than an airplane lavatory, and quite cramped. Aiden was up against the back wall, wedged in between the sink and the toilet, one foot up on the closed toilet seat for balance. His shirt was open and half off, his shorts down around one ankle in a rumpled heap. Kimble was down on his knees in front of him with his back to the door, his face in Aiden's lap, moving in a steady rhythm as he gave intimate worship to his lover. Julien was inexperienced, but he wasn't so naive as to not recognize what he was looking at.

Once alone with his Kimble, the hardness that Aiden often projected to others was gone. He was slack and relaxed, looking younger and more vulnerable, the picture of complete surrender as Kimble pleasured him. Aiden's hands were buried in Kimble's hair as he showed his appreciation with gentle sifts of his fingers through the long ebony tresses. Only Kimble here was in some semblance of order, he still had his pants on, though loose and unbuckled. His eyes were closed, his throat making soft noises of joy as he took pride and pleasure in his work.

Julien took all this in with shocked surprise. Julien's mother had been a prostitute and Julien had seen things no kids should ever have to see, but this? This he recognized only from things Frost had taught him. Things that were an evil that must be wiped out. He thought back on what he had seen from these two and realized he should have known about them from the start. They were more than roommates, more than two friends who could not be long one without the other. But was there more to this than that? Was it no coincidence that these two had been the ones who had made him the most welcome?

Kimble jerked to a halt with a startled grunt when he suddenly realized they were no longer alone. He made an abortive motion to rise, to try and hide the act he and Aiden had been engaged in, but the room was simply too small for him to go anywhere and Julien was blocking the doorway. Kimble had no way out so he stayed as he was, trembling violently now on his knees, his head down in shame and humiliation.

"Julien," Aiden greeted tersely, his voice as cold as ice as the hardness returned to his face. He was now looking over Kimble's head at their guest. He had sensed the presence of the boy, how could he not? Julien's vibrations of disgust and revulsion were sharp and painful. "What you doin' 'ere?"

"You should have locked the door!" Julien snapped with all the arrogance of righteous indignation, his hands curling into loose fists. His horror and disdain was plain on his face. "You two 're queers."

Kimble was uncharacteristically still as he knelt there, quaking. Where he might have turned at the unexpected intrusion and greeted Julien with his usual charm in an attempt to defuse the situation, the words Julien had spoken in disgust had frozen him in place. He flinched noticeably at the word "queers" but didn't argue. He lowered his head instead, his breath coming in deep pants as he shifted gears violently from fierce arousal to sudden shame and embarrassment at having been caught in such a compromising position. He didn't dare turn and face his accuser. He was visibly shaken, his wings drooping deeper in humiliation with every breath.

Aiden's gaze on Julien was sharp and defensive, but he resumed the gentle stroke of his hands over Kimble's head without apology, this time with another purpose besides desire. He knew Kimble well enough to know the pilot would have fled at that moment if the boy hadn't been blocking the door. Kimble might feel shame at that moment, but the Dreamer certainly didn't, and he wanted Kimble and Julien both to know it. Aiden's voice was haughty and belligerent as he returned, "Ze door wasz closzed, eh? You should 'ave knocked. Didn' zey teach you mannersz at 'ome, leetle boy?"

Julien wasn't sure what hurt more, Aiden's unwillingness to feel shame for his apparent homosexuality or the belligerent return of his words. Aiden was suggesting that Julien was the one in the wrong when Julien felt just the opposite. Certain that he was the one correct here and not his two deceitful benefactors, he snapped back with as much disgust as he could muster, "It doesn't change the fact that you're both perverted little faggots."

Kimble cringed again, whimpering softly as if in pain, but Aiden continued to try and calm him with his hands. His eyes meanwhile had hardened that much more as he answered the boy, "It'sz a leetle more complicated than zat."

"No it isn't!" Julien snorted. "Mr. Frost said all queers are going straight to Hell. Queers like to fuck little boys. Is that why you two faggots pretended to be my friend? So you could fuck me, too?"

Kimble's head whipped around in shock at the accusation, his eyes opening as wide as his mouth. It had been a little while since he'd been confronted with this level of hatred and revulsion, he wasn't prepared for it to come from such an unexpected source. He couldn't believe the ugliness that had just come from this child he had thought was his friend. He shouldn't have been all that surprised, he now reasoned, this wasn't the first time he'd been turned on so unexpectedly from an unforseen quarter. Just when he'd thought he was safe in a new and loving friendship, here it was, that same old hatred. The same old misunderstanding and lack of tolerance. Maybe Aiden was right about the **Chuckfet** after all. That none of them could be trusted with his love or affection. It hurt more than he could say.

"I- I ain't never pretended ta be yer friend, Jules," Kimble stammered in his shock and hurt, trying feebly to explain. Even he could see that it was already too late. "I wouldn't ever hurtcha. Never likes that."

"You stay away from me!" Julien shouted and fled.

---------------------------------

Remy's alarm only increased when he next heard Julien come thundering down the ramp. The boy flew past him, his face flushed red with anger and horror. Julien was quick on his feet, he bolted to the stairwell and was gone in a flash.

"What de 'ell now?" Remy complained, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation. This was getting really old, the kid was so unpredictable.

Asher touched his shoulder, his voice betraying preternatural knowledge as he spoke, "You go after him, I gots the boys."

"Quoi?" Remy asked in confusion, taking a step the way Julien had gone. Asher frequently did this, speaking randomly like a telepath. Asher sometimes acted like the rest of them knew stuff at the same time he did when they really didn't. Asher wasn't a true telepath -- nobody was quite sure what he was really -- but he often seemed that way. Most telepaths and intuitive people had received training for this – sympathy training for dealing with the 'headblind' rest of us – but Asher had not. It was awkward and maddening at times.

Trusting in Asher's wisdom, Remy obeyed Asher anyway, but stopped when he heard a gut wrenching wail of agony that could only have come from Kimble. Instinct dominated his heart's concern for his son and he flew up the ramp of the ship without hesitation, ignoring Asher's command.

He came into the main room and saw the bathroom door was open. Aiden stood in the cramped little doorway, doing his best to plead with Kimble who was having some kind of meltdown inside the tiny room. Remy didn't need to ask any further questions about what had happened when he saw Aiden was only half dressed.

This team of three had been flying the Dragon for months now, growing close and working together as a solid fluid unit. They were all uniquely bonded and understood each other pretty well. That meant that they accepted certain things about each other that had blended into the background over time and simply became the way things were. This wasn't the first time by far Remy had seen these two slink off by themselves for a moment of private play and the tiny bathroom was really the only secluded place for it on the ship.

This should not have come to any surprise really, if Remy had but given it a moment's thought. He wasn't blind. He didn't even need his eyes to know that these two were still very much on fire for one another and tumbled often. It wasn't uncommon for him to stumble innocently across residual vibrations from the pair more than twice in the same day even if he never caught them in the act itself. They were mostly discreet, their hiding places always creative and most often amusing to the thief. He had learned fast that his friends weren't about to give up any opportunity that presented itself, not even on a work day. Knowing how badly these two had needed each other, Remy certainly wasn't going to complain about it. He just considered it one of the challenges of his new job and would just chuckle to himself and move on.

Finding Kimble and Aiden play was also more likely to happen on a day where either one of them had been upset. Today qualified in the sense that Kimble had been disturbed earlier at the idea of being on a squad. Aiden had probably done this to cheer him.

With Julien spending so much time at the Siskans' apartment, their opportunities for play would have been much more limited. They both knew better than to throw down in front of the boy. Just because they were Siskan didn't mean they didn't have any sense of manners. Again, not that Remy had even given it any thought. He hadn't even noticed this day when Kimble and Aiden were no longer there outside the ship, it had fallen under his radar. He had been too busy entertaining Julien and trying to get to know him better. It had never occurred to him that anything might happen. It had been a mistake.

Kimble was still inside the tiny bathroom, choking a bit on his sobs as he fumbled to get his shirt back on. As if getting dressed could hide what he'd just been caught doing. "I ain't never touched him, I swears! I wouldn't ever hurts him! Not him 'r nobodys! Why does this keeps happnin' ta me?"

"I know disz, Keemble," Aiden replied, his voice gentle and patient. He was vibrating calm and peace, hoping to placate his lover's hysteria. Morrowhiem was wisping off of his body in a golden cloud, drifting Kimble's way. "Do not cry, my love. You do not need to explain anyt'ing to me. You done not'ing wrong, not one t'ing."

"What's goin' on?" Remy asked just to get this out in the open, doing his best to keep his voice level and unaccusing. While this was certainly awkward, it didn't explain enough why Julien had been so scandalized. Remy could see the Dreamer's barely controlled fury buried under the cover of calm he was trying to project to Kimble who continued to bawl.

Aiden looked up at him, his pale green eyes filled with pain and anger. "Julien come unannounced. Szee usz play and szay terrible bad t'ingsz."

"Like what, cher?"

Aiden's face hardened all the more as he snarled, "You 'ear Keemble cry! What you t'ink 'e szay?!"

Remy sighed, not satisfied with Aiden's angry response. There had to be more than just that. "Kim, what did Jules say to you?" he asked, taking a peek over Aiden's shoulder.

Kimble didn't answer. He was seated on the john, his face bright red with shame, wet and dripping with tears. He wasn't issuing complaints anymore, he just sat there and hitched, almost hiccuping as he tried to calm himself. Aiden's Morrowhiem was swirling all about and starting to work its magic, Kimble's heavy sobs had stopped for the moment. Even so Remy knew Kimble well enough to know Aiden's Morrowhiem alone wouldn't be enough to bring Kimble all the way down. It was just as well Asher was here.

"Kimble, talk to me, fils."

The pilot swallowed but wouldn't look up. "Said I cain't be his friend no more."

" 'E say why?"

Kimble shuddered and turned his head away. He sobbed with renewed shame and humiliation, his shine dark with self loathing and disgust. "Cain't 'members an' I don' wants to!"

Remy sighed internally, hating Kimble's pain. This was so typical, especially of the post-Game Kimble. He shied away from anything emotionally painful in pitiful denial, no better at lying than he was at facing up to his own stress. Of course he remembered, he was just doing his best to avoid the pain.

Aiden moved before Remy could. He took a step back into the tiny room, possessively blocking Remy's way to his precious lover. Aiden embraced Kimble, lovingly pressing the pilot's head to his chest. He stroked Kimble's hair back again, his hands gentle, but his eyes mean as he looked at back at the thief. "You **Chuckfet** all ze szame, in ze worl' or out. Szo much fear what you do not undersztand. Why you all t'ink zat szomeone diff'rent plan 'urt for you, eh? Szo afraid you all are. Ze 'urt you bring, it come from you'szelvesz!"

Remy nodded, absorbing Aiden's misplaced recrimination even as he translated the jumbled up message. Round fifty-seven of the same old crap. Julien had walked in on the boys and assumed the worst, that they were making plans for him, ones Julien wouldn't enjoy. "I'll go find 'im and 'ave a chat."

Aiden turned away, dismissing him. He returned his attention to his lover, bending down to bring Kimble into his arms, fresh tears were leaking down Kimble's pale white cheeks again. As angry and haughty Aiden could appear at times, there was never any doubt of his level of caring for his Siskan lover. He felt so deeply for the poor broken pilot, it was the only thing that made his rudeness bearable at times. Remy knew the anger wasn't directed at him and the best way to end it was to find Julien and get this straightened out.

Remy backed out of the doorway and let Asher pass.

------------------------------------

Many levels below, Star slipped out of Hank's private suite and shut the door behind her, hearing the solid click of the lock. She wasn't fearful of regaining access, she had her badge, one of the few that would work on this lock. Hank had gone down for his nap and she was off to see what Warren had been keeping in secret for her precious Master.

The directions Warren had given her were detailed and easy to follow. Janie, Warren's secretary smiled at her and let her right on in.

Star came into Warren's large office and bowed in greeting at the man who was waiting there for her. "Ya wanted ta sees me?"

He smiled at her, pleased she had come. "Yes, thanks for coming. Let's take a walk."

"I cain't leaves Hank fer long."

"This won't take much of your time. I want to show you something. It's for Henry."

"Hank. He calls himself Hank now."

He just smiled. "Of course. Hank. Come with me."

They left his office and took the nearest set of stairs, going deeper into the more restricted levels. As they walked, Warren began to speak. "I've known Hank a long time. Did he ever tell you about how we used to sneak out at night and drink whiskey up on the roof?"

"Nope, he ain't never did," Star replied with a short laugh. She would enjoy this, a tale of Henry in his youth.

Warren told his story as they walked, telling old secrets about how he and Henry would slip out at night to talk about girls as they drank illegal whiskey and discussed their hopes and dreams for the future. Plans that hadn't come to fruition for either of them in the long run.

Star wasn't sure where they were going, but the longer they walked, the more isolated they were becoming. The hallways became less finished, less polished. Warren shifted gears and explained that this was new construction that had been temporarily abandoned. With their losses during the Game, this housing wasn't needed just yet. This wasn't all for apartments, he said, there were also special rooms for new technology. It was here that he would be taking her.

"Ah, here we are," he said as they rounded one last corner. This hallway was a dead end and concluded with a huge metal door with a special lock on it and a security screen. Warren used his badge on the security panel and smiled when the door opened for them with a loud clicking boom. He opened it for her and waved her inside. She entered and walked a few paces in but stopped, uncertain. The huge room was empty except for a desk and a single wooden chair.

"What is this?"

Warren shut the door behind them and waved his badge over a second inner panel, locking it with a loud metal clang. It was an ominous sound, echoing in the nearly empty space.

"I should go," Star said moving for the door. The sound of that big lock turning had frightened her badly. "I been gone too long already."

He let her go to the door unhindered, a strange smile on his face. "You can try, but you won't succeed."

Star grabbed the door handle, yanking on it but it wouldn't budge. She turned back to face him, her face wild with panic.

He had moved to the desk and was slipping off his expensive suit jacket. He lay it over the desk chair, careful with it. He saw her looking at him and set a small glass vial on the blotter, his smile growing wider. He began to unclasp his cufflinks, intending to remove his shirt.

"What's that?" Star asked, her voice small and scared.

"Honey."

"This ain't about Hank, is it?"

He continued to undress, his crisp white shirt next and then the undershirt followed. He was careful with his wings as he disrobed, his shirts had been specially made for this. She hadn't known him long, and while she was normally very perceptive, it wasn't until now that she realized that his wings were fake. They had been cleverly made and lifelike, she could see, and it took some effort for him to detatch them, but he did so and lay them carefully on the desk. Even after he had removed them, they twitched a little as they lay there, like they were trying to escape. It was grotesque and more than a little creepy, intensifying her fear, of the wrongness of this.

Warren slipped out of his shoes as he finally answered her, "No, I'm afraid not. I'm sorry I lied to you, but I doubt you would have helped me on your own. I need you to do a very large favor for me."

"What would that be?" she asked cautiously, only just now beginning to realize the extent of the danger she was in. His control had been so very good, she could see that now. His breathing, his heart rate, he'd been so very careful not to let his agitation show. It was the years of X-man training that had made this so easy for him, she had heard Henry speak of it for hours on end. But now, now that he had her right where he wanted her, he was beginning to unravel. It was the excitement, the anticipation of what he thought was to come.

"I need you to keep me alive," he said oh so casually, but she could already see the darkness pooling around the edges of his shine and she knew this was going to bad, very bad indeed. He began to unbuckle his dress pants and stepped out of them, laying them over his shirts on the chair. Even crazed, he was still meticulous and careful.

He actually hadn't planned on doing this today, but with Wolverine sniffing around so suspiciously he had no choice. It was now or never and the thought of never was simply too much bear. He wasn't going to let Logan cheat him out of his one last chance to regain what he had lost so long ago.

"You – you don't needs me fer that, yer just fine," she replied, hoping beyond all hope that what she was seeing was just her imagination and not real. "You ain't even sick."

"I haven't been fine for a really long time," he said almost wistfully, a strange little smile teasing the corner of that handsome mouth. He was only in his underwear and socks now. "Not that anyone here has really noticed."

His eyes met hers, maddingly calm in spite of the fact that his mind was gone. He tapped the glass vial with an elegant finger. "I am going to take this and you are going to save me."

"I don't belongs to you," she stated firmly, trying not to get angry. She had feared this, being used by those who did not understand. "I won't do it."

He continued to smile that knowing smile, even as he walked over to where she stood cowering against the door. He moved gracefully as did all the well trained X-men, but while he was of a proper weight, he wasn't in their tip top condition. His bare torso was scarred, jagged rips that raced towards his spine, where the worst of the damage had been. It made him look even more insane, even though his voice was still and calm as he spoke to her, "You are a machine, Logan says, and you will do as you are told."

"I ain't no machine – " she began to protest, but was silenced by a vicious and sudden blow to her face, one that sent her tumbling to her knees. She fell awkwardly the rest of the way to the floor dazed and clumsily tried to scramble away.

He caught her easily and dragged by her hair, bringing her back over to the desk. His eyes searched her own as he manhandled her, seeking her level of resistance. "You will do as I say or I will cut you and bleed you out!" he snarled through tightly clenched lips.

Star trembled in his grasp, uncertain of what to do. She could feel this fight on two fronts – one coming from the man who had her in his control, and the other from deep inside. Like Kimble, she was split but living with Henry had eliminated the need for the others and so they had gone silent. A happy Siskan was a held together Siskan. Now, Luma, her most violent self, was being roused by her need to protect herself.

_**/ You cain't lets him do this to us! **_Luma growled, her voice still sleepy but perhaps not for long.

_But he's the Master's friend! He's an authority figure_! Star protested to her inner self. She was straining the limits of her control, worried just as much about what might happen if Luma got out in full as what Warren might do to her. Luma was strong, Luma was possessive. She might not let go and Hank meant too much to Star for her to lose him to her invisible sister.

"Lets me go!" Star demanded of Warren, her voice deepening with every word, almost changing into Luma's rough growl as Luma began to gain the upper hand. Even as Star fought to maintain control of her own body, she also batted uselessly at her captor's and face with her hands, unable to free herself. Even as vicious as Henry had been to her, she'd never felt this much fear, this absolute certainty that she could be killed.

Warren didn't seem to notice that Star was fighting on two fronts, he was reaching behind him for the glass vial of poison on his desk. He had been planning this ever since Henry had been poisoned and he'd seen the result. He knew that the Honey would cause a secondary mutation, one similar to what had already been there. It didn't take a rocket scientist to make the leap that the resurrection of his true wings lay in that glass vial, like magic. When Warren had seen that Star had kept Henry from dying, he had pulled her file, checking everything about her. She was Siskan which meant she was compliant and eager to please. She had also received no self defense training whatsoever. She was his for the taking and unable to stop him from carrying this out.

"You will do as I say!" he commanded. "I have sacrificed and sacrificed for everyone else! Now it's high time someone sacrificed for me!"

Star struggled uselessly on his grasp, trying not to lose control. She would need her mind clear if she was going to survive this. She knew what he was talking about. She had been briefed on many members of the X-men and Henry had told her many tales of the First Class. Of Warren he had spoken very highly. Warren had fought bravely in the Morlock tunnels during the Massacre and had been terribly wounded. Both of his wings had been impaled and shattered and so had to be surgically removed. He suffered a terrible mental breakdown and had spent years in therapy. In the meantime, Henry had used Shi-ar technology to create for him some prosthetic wings, enough that he could fly some, but it wasn't the same. He had tried to return to field duty but it didn't go well. Left with no choice, Warren had moved on to other ways to serve. Everyone had thought that Warren had gotten over it.

They were wrong.

He continued to rant, "They think good ole Warren, he's as good as he ever was, but they don't know. It's not just about being up in the sky. It's about feeling. I can't feel it, the wind in my feathers, the cut and stroke of each movement of my wings as they move through the air. They don't know! They don't know what it's like to lose the very thing that made you who you are! I'll do anything to get them back. Anything!" he snarled, his fists gripping her all the tighter as his madness grew and grew.

"Yer friends, they seen yer heart, they knows that it is good," Star reasoned, hoping to still get out of this if she could keep her wits. She wanted to glitter him in an attempt to calm him, but with the sexual side effects, didn't dare. If anything, it might only encourage him. "Whatever yer thinkin's...please, don't do it. I won't tells nobody ya hit me. It'll just be between us, friends like."

He looked at her then with his pale blue eyes, so handsome and yet, so very empty. He brought that vial of Honey closer. "It's too late for that, my dear. My plans have been set and once I make a plan, I always carry it out. Just ask Charles."

Star was horrified that he would even consider such a thing. She tried a different tack and said, "I won'ts do it. I wont helps you. I couldn't do it alla the way fer Hank, I won't be able to do fer yous neither!"

"Of course you will. You will keep me alive and whatever you are unable to fix, Skye will finish for you."

Star's eyes went wide. She knew full well just how insane Skye had become, she had taken the time to read the files on all her kin. She didn't know what was more absurd, his taking the Honey or even considering going to Skye voluntarily. "You cain't be serious!"

He just laughed, the chuckle deep and mirthless. "One thing they say about me is true -- once I lost my wings, my sense of humor went right with them."

She squirmed violently, trying to break free, but he was much too fast, much too strong. She was split like Kimble was but Luma was no Zander. Star was just a girl in love with a big blue doctor. Fight training had never been on her agenda and Warren had counted on that. He crushed her to the floor, pinning her with his larger body and was on her, taking little effort to snatch both of her tiny wrists in one powerful hand. "My God," he said inexplicably, his eyes crazed, "..but you are so very pretty. Henry doesn't know how lucky he is."

Star barely had time to ponder that strange statement before he popped the top of the vial of Honey and downed its contents in one big swallow.

"Don't!" she screamed and then he was gone.

Star rolled as he suddenly released her with one huge jerk, his shout of agony far louder than her own pitiful cry. He fell to one side with an inhuman howl as the skin over his torso exploded into long pointed quills, as though he had become a human porcupine. He screamed again as those quills split open into huge white feathers, throwing a fine bloody mist into the air. He had gambled for his wings and had gotten far more than he had asked for. Too bad for him, this was only just beginning.

His hands flew about, grasping and failing to find purchase on anything that could stop this nightmare from continuing on its course of pain and suffering. Star watched in horror as those hands contorted and his very skin flowed and swirled over his fingers like was alive. Blood burst from his fingertips as his nails gave way to claws, talons huge and ugly.

Warren continued to scream as his body changed, the agony unbearable. The sound of his howling echoed off the walls, making it all the more horrible. There was no one rushing to his aid, to their aid. They were utterly alone, something Warren had counted on. He didn't want to be interrupted, one way or the other.

Star scrambled away from the writhing human horror as far as she could, hardly able to watch as his back swelled large and ugly, two growths had sprouted from his spine like tumorous twins, all black and bruised, making ugly bone crunching sounds as they expanded in size. His back arched with the agony of it, bloody spit flying from his mouth as he bent far enough to make any gymnast jealous, the bottoms of his feet almost touching the back of his head. Those lumps weren't the only thing sprouting out of him, another long growth had stretched itself out from the base of his spine. A moment later and Star saw that he'd grown a long lion's tail that now thrashed along with his tortured body.

The terrible crunching sounds continued and Star watched as his legs snapped and broke, changing shape and becoming like Kimble's, bent at the knees and going all the wrong way. Blood dripped from him as he thrashed and contorted, jerking about like an animal that had been skinned alive.

Warren's screams were no longer human, no longer anything resembling speech as those growths on his back then hardened and with a sickening crack, broke free from his back into the skeletal frames of wings. Warren's wish had been granted, but at a terrible cost.

His cries were growing weaker, more mortal, as his body took from him more than he could give. His new wings sprouted spines and then feathers, just as the rest of him had, but by then he wasn't feeling too much any more. His breaths had become shallow gasps for air, like a fish out of water, his eyes glazed over and unseeing. His mouth was open wide, showing that like Henry, his teeth had grown into long fangs, red now with his own blood. His face was changing, shifting, becoming less and less human as well.

Star watched him, mere steps away from her own hysteria, but she was a sharp girl, so she was. She had a choice to make – she could let him die as a suicide, or intervene and hope for the best. Her time spent with Hank had made it all very plain what would be expected of her as she healed him, but she couldn't forget what Henry had used to say about this man, that he was one of the First Class, one of the finest students Charles had ever had. His wings had been taken from him in the service of others, a sacrifice that had left him forever changed. Her Master had once admired this man. If she failed Warren, would she be failing Hank?

"Fuck it," she complained, the tears already springing from her eyes. She went to him, the Morrowhiem glitter already sparkling from her hands.

To be concluded in Playgrounds.

-----------------------

Author's notes: Thanks again to everyone who read and reviewed, it's always good to hear from you. I'm back to work so I don't know when I'll have the last piece up, probably a coupla months or so. Hope it's not too long of a wait. :)


End file.
